Jackovah's destiny part 1
by dragonstormx21
Summary: The Earth has been placed in an apocalyptic state after a nuclear war broke out, Jackovah a human on the run from a gang is transported to Spyros world, here Jackovah learns about a prophecy in which he is foretold to help the dragons be rid of an new evil. (takes place after Malefor) Contains my OCs, strong violence, adult language and some sexual references but no lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note (PLEASE READ): This is my second story I am staring I will be updating my other Story The necromancer while im writing this one. Also the dragons in this story are Anthro I prefer it when they are Anthro I find it easier to write them as Anthro characters. **

**OC Characters bio…**

**Jackovah- age 22- height 5ft 12 medium build dark brown hair and brown eyes white male, former member of a gang and now lives alone in his ruined house. He was born in England**

**Harry- age 27- height 6ft medium build brown hair blue eyes white male, leader of a street gang whom Jackovah use to run with. Born in England**

**Armina-age 24- height 5ft 8 she is a dragoness from Spyros universe, she is blue with a light blue underbelly with sapphire eyes and has a pair of silver horns.**

**Kira- age 22- height 5ft 10 also a dragoness who has a big crush on Spyro, she is dark red with yellow lightning stripes on each shoulder, her underbelly colour is yellow and so are her horns she has four horns and her eyes are ruby red.**

On planet earth a nuclear war had broken out between communist countries and NATO, and the impact caused an apocalypse throughout the world most of the population was either dead or living in ruin people who caught diseases from the radiation had to live in quarantined areas to stop the diseases from spreading. But due to low food sources and other certain resources many people took up arms to defend themselves from thieves and gangs.

PROLOGUE

"Jackovah you basterd… how dare you steal from us, we are practically family I took you in and let you join our gang and this is how you repay me huh?!" Harry shouted in pure rage. The other gang members surrounded Jackovah to block any chance of escape. Jackovah looked from left to right eyeing up the gang members. "Well Jackovah we're gonna to play a game sort of like hide and seek but when you are found you will be killed, now then you have one minute better get going mate." Said Harry giving an evil smirk and tapping his watch, with that Jackovah took off into the city as fast as he could his heart was pounding for once he actually felt fear knowing that his demise was in the hands of about 20 people who were now on the hunt looking for him. "Oh shit where to go?" Jackovah thought as he scouted the city looking for good spots to hide then he noticed the entrance to the London underground train system and quickly made his way down the stairs.

When he entered the Underground he soon realised it wasn't the best idea it was dark with many tunnels and Jackovah though he kept seeing shadows out of the corners of his eyes. "Huh who's there… keep it together Jackovah it's just your mind playing tricks" before long Jackovah reached a platform he then jumped on to the tracks and began to walk down them. What seemed to take forever, Jackovah finally reached another platform just as he was about to climb up her saw the light from a flash light and ducked down only peeking over to see who it was. The figure turned the corner and Jackovah identified him to being one of the gang members who was hunting him Jackovah also noticed that he was armed with an MP5. "Right when he gets closer I will ambush him" Jackovah thought making a quick plan. As the gang member got closer to the edge of the platform Jackovah prepared his ambush, his breathing became heavier as his heart began to pound faster. When he reached the edge of the platform Jackovah ambushed him by grapping his leg and pulling him off the platform in which Jackovah then got him into a head lock and choked him to death.

Afterwards Jackovah lied the body down and looted him taking his MP5, flash light and his chest rig which had spare MP5 mags in it. "Sorry mate I had no choice it was either you or me" Jackovah said to the corpse. Now that Jackovah had a weapon he felt safer and decided to keep on following the track. "Well that went better than I expected" he thought as he made his way down the tracks now that he had a flash light it was much easier. It wasn't long before he reached the next platform Jackovah decided that he had been in the underground long enough and made his way back to the streets. When Jackovah exited the underground he headed towards the outskirts of the city, the gangs didn't usually go there but did occasionally they preferred to stay in one area so Jackovah knew that he would be safe for now. He found a suitable house for him to stay in his own little safe haven from the outside world.

END OF PROLOGUE

"It's been five months since that thieving little basterd Jackovah got away and your telling me that you still can't find him?" Harry said angrily clenching his fists. "Yes boss… we are still looking but we think he has gone to a different area out of our range" "Out of our range! There's no such thing as range I will chase that prick across the whole of Britain If I have too!" Slamming his fists on the desk, the two gang members glanced at each other then turned back to face Harry. "I want him found he must pay for what he did" "Of course boss he betrayed us." As an awkward silence entered the atmosphere a third gang member raced into the room. "Boss, Boss we found him, he is living in a house on the outskirts of London towards the East" "Haha finally, I get to put a bullet in his head… go and take the gang to his position no one hurts him… he's mine" "Yes boss, come on you two" Harry watches his gang get into the vehicles and take off towards the house. "Finally Jackovah im gonna put you in the ground hehehe… oh im gonna enjoy this" Harry then leaves and gets in to a waiting car.

On the other side of the city Jackovah was relaxing in his safe haven unknowing on what was about to happen. "Peace how I love it, no troubles anymore" Bu then he heard the screeching of tyres outside his house. Investigating he peeked out of the window to see that his house was surrounded by Harry's Gang "Oh shit they found me… fuck what should I do?" Jackovah grabbed his MP5 and prepared for the worse but nothing happened there was no gun fire, "what's going on?" Jackovah peeked once again to see them just stood there watching him, and then he saw Harry's car arrive at the scene. Harry stepped out of his car and proceeded to walk towards the house he was a few meters away when he stopped. "Hello Jackovah… it's been a long time hasn't it me old mate, did you really think you could hide from me forever come out here don't hide in your house" Then the house door opened and Jackovah walked through onto the street still holding His MP5, Harry didn't care that he was armed it's not like Jackovah was going to use it he was outgunned, Harry gave off a slight chuckle as Jackovah placed his weapon on the ground. "Don't worry Jackovah I will make this quick" Harry said walking up to Jackovah he pulled out his M1911 pistol and placed it on his forehead. "One bullet to the head" Harry snickered. Jackovah closed his eyes waiting for the bang but it never came when Jackovah opened his eyes he found himself In a Valley" What where the Fuck am i?" Jackovah then began to feel dizzy he fell to the ground and passed out.

**Well here is the first chapter to my new story i will try to get the second one up as soon as I can till then farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the valley of Avalar two dragons were having a nice stroll together checking out the countryside watching the beauty of nature at work and enjoying the peace. "It's so beautiful Spyro; I never really got a good chance to see how amazing this world is." "I know Cynder, when looking at all this, I now realise that everything we went through was all worth it." Cynder gave off a smile and returned back to look at the scenery. "You know, it's nice to get away from Warfang, from all those people I like having just you and me time… away from those other dragoness." Cynder said mumbling the last part. Spyro smiled at Cynder and she returned the smile.

But then something catches Cynders eye a strange creature lying down in grass. "Spyro… Spyro look over there, what is that?" Spyros eyes followed where Cynder was pointing and saw the body lying in the grass. "I don't know… I've never seen a creature like that before." They moved closer to the creature but taking precautions, was it hostile? "It looks like a hairless cheetah I don't know what it is… do you have any idea?" Cynder shook her head in response, then Cynder saw a black object lying next to the body it look weird to her because it was oddly shaped and she had never seen anything like it, Cynder picked up the object and quickly felt the weight of the object it was quite heavy, she began to scan it over looking to see what it does. "Cynder I would put that down, we don't know what it is" "Ok Spyro I was just looking its interesting" "*sigh* this creature is more interesting… we can't just leave him here let's take him to the cheetah village it's not far from here, and we can rest there and head to guardian temple tomorrow" "Why the guardian temple?" "Because maybe the guardians know what it is?" "Ok then but you can carry him I will carry this" Spyro picked up the body and slung him over his shoulder. Cynder slung the strap of the MP5 on her shoulder as if it was handbag.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the cheetah village; the cheetah's welcomed them, but quickly saw the body Spyro was carrying mumbles began to spread out through the village. "Hello Spyro, Hello Cynder what brings you to the village?" Hunter asked. "We could use a place to stay for the night also we are going to take this creature to the guardian temple to see what it is, unless you wanna have a guess?" Spyro said tilting his head towards the body. Hunter looked at the creature and scratched his chin. "Hmm I don't know what it is bring the creature inside so I can have a better look." they headed inside one of the tents in the village and Spyro laid down the body in the middle of the tent. Hunter began to examine the body while flicking through pages of a book which had pages of different types of races in it, after a few minutes he reached his conclusion. "Well this is a strange one but due to some certain body features he represents an ape like stature almost the same type of skeleton." "So you think it's some sort of ape?" Spyro asked "Yes Spyro I think so, what is that you have there Cynder?" Hunter pointed to the black object. "I don't know I found it next to his body its heavy, it was killing my right shoulder, however I don't know what it does." Cynder passed hunter the object and he observed it after a good look he gave it back to Cynder. "Strange thing this is, I don't know what to think of it." "Well we will just have to wait till it wakes up and interrogate it." said Cynder "Hunter don't take any chances tie the creature up" "Spyro that really isn't necessary" "Do it hunter because if it is an ape then it is our enemy" Hunter nodded and tied the creatures hands and ankles together. "Cynder leave that in here you had it long enough." Cynder placed the object on a table with a loud thud. "Hunter if the creature wakes up come and get us we will be in the next tent to the right." There we plenty of tents available in the village due to the war killing a lot of cheetahs. "Ok I will do that." The two dragons left the tent and went into their own leaving Hunter with the creature, Hunter watched the creature for a while still trying to figure out what it was, then he decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

The next day Hunter woke up to find that the creature was still asleep. Hunter Then began to do his daily chores around the tent mostly cleaning and washing, about an hour later he was finished he sat down to rest closing his eyes for a moment but they soon shot open when he heard a noise. Hunter looked down to see the creature stirring from his sleep, Hunter quickly left his tent to go and get Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro im sorry to bother you but the creature is has awoken." "Huh? Oh right give me a few minutes and I will be there." Hunter nodded and left "What's going on?" "Hunter says the creature is awake, I will deal with this you go back to sleep." Spyro said getting out of bed showing Cynder his naked body. "Ok but you are gonna put some clothes on right Haha." Cynder chuckled "Yes, but I thought you liked it when I had no clothes on?" "I do but I don't think the cheetahs would though" Spyro chuckled he then gave Cynder a kiss and put his clothes on.

Back in the other tent Hunter was talking to the creature which was still tied up but was placed in a comfy position basically he was sat up. "So your telling me that you are a human and don't know how you got here?" "Yes why won't you believe me?" "I never said I didn't believe you." "Why am I tied up you ain't been doing stuff to me while I was asleep have Ya?" "No we haven't." "We… who's we?" "That would be me." Jackovah looked towards the entrance and couldn't believe what he saw it was a dragon, first talking cheetahs and now dragons what next? "Who are you?" asked Jackovah "Im Spyro the legendary purple dragon I can see you have already met Hunter, Hunter has he told you anything?" "Yes Spyro he said that he is a human and he is from a different world and also he told me that he does not know how he got here" "Oh really how do we know you ain't lying?" "Seriously, look at me does it look like I belong here in a world full of weird talking animals" Jackovah said with a bit of aggression. "You might wanna watch your tongue don't want to offend anyone" Spyro said coming face to face with Jackovah. "Can I ask why im being treated as if I was hostile you ain't exactly giving me a warm welcome considering that I ain't done anything wrong" "Sorry if we do seem hostile towards you it's just that a big war has not long ended and the arrival of you is a bit suspicious" "Suspicious how so?" "What Spyro is trying to say is that we want to make sure that you are friendly and wont destroy the peace many people are trying to rebuild their lives" "Oh right, well I can assure you im friendly I have no reason to hate you even though you tied me up against my own will, anyway could you please untie me?" Spyro hesitated at first but then nodded to Hunter who then untied Jackovah.

"Thank you, by the way my name is Jackovah" "Well Jackovah welcome to the Avalar, but I will warn you, you try anything that disturbs the peace or hurts people and I will kill you" "I love you too" Spyro lets off a small smile and the tent is filled with silence. Then another dragon comes through the entrance, Jackovah looked at the dragon but noticed that it had a slimmer body and boobs? "A female dragon?" Jackovah thought "Oh hello my name is Cynder im Spyros mate" "Mines Jackovah im nobody's mate." "So how's the interrogation going?" "It's not an interrogation Cynder we just asked him a few questions, he said that he is a human and is from a different world also doesn't know how he got here." "You forgot to ask him about this." Cynder said pointing to the MP5 "Oh yeah, um what is that?" asked Spyro. "Well that is a MP5 submachine gun it's a weapon that shoots projectiles called bullets or rounds either one." "A projectile weapon like a bow and arrow?" "Yes Hunter this part is called the magazine it holds the bullets, sort of like a quiver for arrows it feeds the bullets into the gun body when this lever is pulled back called a cocking handle." "Haha cock." "Grow up Cynder, anyway continue." "As I was saying when the cocking handle is pulled back and released it puts a bullet into the chamber which is the barrel of the gun then when this trigger is pressed it shoots a small pin called the firing pin into the back of the bullet called a primer which has an explosive type of powder in it which ignites and send the bullet out of the barrel towards the target, and the shell is ejected out of the gun through here." "Wow seems quite complicated" "It is but still it's a good weapon" "Well Hunter we had better be off" "Be off where?" "Jackovah we are gonna take you to the guardian temple." "Why?" "because we think it's a good idea to see the guardians and let them know about you, not that we don't trust or believe you, and also we didn't really think you were gonna wake up till later on today when we got there." "Ok then whatever floats your boat, but you know what I am and where I came from." "Yes that's true but we want to know how you got here and why you are here as well." "How would these guardians know?" Jackovah asked. "They are very wise and know many things." Cynder said answering Jackovahs question.

Jackovah put his chest rig back on and slung the MP5 around his shoulder; they said their goodbyes to Hunter and left for the guardian temple.

**Well there you go chapter 2, now we you know what's happening so far but with a Human in the world will it stay peaceful? Only the future will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Jackovah left the tent he saw this village he was in and the inhabitants too, like they had before the cheetahs took an interest in now that he was awake, they observed Jackovah watching him like hawks. At first Jackovah was alright with it but the cheetahs followed his every move within the village and Jackovah felt a bit awkward and a little uncomfortable we was happy when he left the village. "Hey guys what was all that about, those cheetahs didn't take their eyes of me." "It's just because they are a bit curious that's all, I don't think they did it to intimidate you, just making sure you're not hostile." Said Spyro "Oh right, well it was awkward I hate awkwardness it's so awkward." Spyro and Cynder looked at Jackovah. "What?" asked Jackovah. They both shook their heads and turned back around. "Hey um back in the tent you said that you were legendary purple dragon why is that?" Asked Jackovah "Well to put it short so I don't bore you, there was a big war and me and Cynder and guardians were in it, we were fighting Malefor an evil purple dragon who was gonna destroy the world, Cynder here was once his ally but after a battle between me and her she joined our side and helped me to defeat Malefor, I stopped the world from being destroyed, does that answer your question?" "Yes sorry I just wanted to know." "Nah it's alright Jackovah Spyro doesn't really like talking about it." Said Cynder "Tell us about your world what's yours like?" Asked Spyro "Mine… well it's in ruin." "Ruin how?" Asked Cynder "There was a big war which involved a certain type of weapon called a nuke it's a very powerful weapon one nuke can destroy an entire city the entire world was involved world war 3 it was called, my world is nothing but a wasteland no grass no trees nature doesn't exist neither does a government everybody is independent on themselves, the war is over but the violence wasn't gangs were started and they terrorised people, I was in one of those gangs but not anymore, I was on the run from them then just before they could kill me I ended up here in this world." "Wow… so your world is a wasteland and I thought our war was bad." Said Spyro

"Everyone I ever loved is dead I have no family no friends I feel so alone." "Jackovah we know how you feel we lost our families but we are your friends." Said Cynder who gave Jackovah a big smile. "If you say so." "Could you tell us about this gang you were in?" Asked Cynder "No I don't want to talk about it." "Oh come on tell us." Spyro said trying to convince Jackovah. "Listen I said no and that is my final answer." Jackovah replied with a bit of anger. Spyro noticed the anger in his voice and decided to drop the subject. "Spyro I need the toilet." Said Cynder "*sigh* you would wouldn't you just go do it behind that tree." Spyro replied "What no im not just gonna do it behind a tree like you males do its easier for you and im a female I have pride, anyway im gonna find a more private area to do my business." Cynder then walked off into the woods. "Bloody females." "I heard that Spyro you prick!" "Good!" Spyro shouted back. After a few minutes Cynder returned. "Happy now Cynder?" Spyro asked Cynder nodded in response and they carried on. The rest of the walk there relatively quiet apart from when Jackovah asked questions about things he saw. Jackovah was enjoying the countryside it had been a long time since he saw nature like this. Due to them having to walk there because humans can't fly they got to the temple very late. "The guardians will be resting so we will have to wait till tomorrow to talk to them." Whispered Spyro. "What are you doing here?" The three jumped and turned around to find Terrador stood behind them. "Terrador you scared us." Cynder said clutching her heart. "Sorry about that." Then Terrador noticed Jackovah "Who are you?" At first Jackovah was a bit intimidated by Terrador he was a big dragon heavy build like one of them WWE wrestlers, i guess the low voice didn't help neither. "Um…i…im Jackovah." Terrador stared at him making Jackovah uncomfortable. "It's late and I think we should be getting some rest Terrador." Said Spyro "Ok Cynder will you take Jackovah and find him a room I wish to talk to Spyro alone." Cynder nodded and she and Jackovah went down the hallway looking for rooms.

When Cynder and Jackovah were out of site Terrador began to talk to Spyro. "Where did you find this creature Spyro?" "We found him lying unconscious in the grass about six miles from the cheetah village." "What do you know about him?" "Well he said that he is a human from a different world that has recently been in a war and it's in ruin." "Did he mention anything about a gang?" "Yes he did but how do you know?" "He is a part of a prophecy that the chronicler told us, two humans in fact, one will try to bring destruction to this world the other will help us fight against the evil human" "Ok what's this gotta do with a gang?" "Spyro, the human who is in a gang is the one who brings destruction." Spyro thought for a moment. "Jackovah said he was in a gang back on his world." Terrador paces up and down for a while thinking of a plan. "Spyro we must take precaution this Human Jackovah is dangerous do not trust him." "Don't worry Terrador I will keep a close eye on him." "Good we will talk no more till tomorrow when the other guardians are awake." Spyro nodded and headed in the direction Jackovah and Cynder. After looking in some of the rooms he finally found Cynder lying in bed reading a book. Cynder smiled as he walked through the door and closed it behind him, Cynder put the book away. "So what did Terrador talk to you about?" Asked Cynder "Jackovah and a prophecy… turns out our human friend isn't what he is, he has been foretold to bring destruction to our world." "What he can't be he doesn't look like the type." "Looks can be deceiving Cynder, Terrador said that there are two humans in the prophecy, the one in the gang is the evil one the other will help us fight against him, Jackovah said he was in a gang." "Yes Spyro he did, but remember he said he was in a gang but not anymore but we don't know why Jackovah left." Spyro smacked his forehead "Your right Cynder I remember, how could I have been so stupid Terrador thinks Jackovah is the bad one." "Well tomorrow we will have to tell him that there was a mistake wont we." Spyro nodded and got into bed with Cynder and they soon went to sleep

In the other room Jackovah was still awake. "Why am I here what purpose do I have in this world except attracting unwanted attention." he said to himself. Jackovah then drifted off to sleep.

**Well this is getting interesting eh? False accusations, prophesies, another human is to be involved I wonder what is going to happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day Jackovah woke up early, after wiping his eyes he quickly got dressed and left his room he left his MP5 and chest rig in his room. He peeks into Spyro and Cynder room to find that they are still asleep. Jackovah started to have a look around the temple; he had never seen such a building before apart from in certain fantasy films he had watched. It wasn't long before he came to a big hall he entered the hall and had a good look around it. "Can I help you?" The voice spooked Jackovah and he quickly turned around to see another dragon this one was yellow and blue and was not as big as Terrador but still big enough. "Oh um I was just looking around." The dragon approached him and smiled. "Ah your that human Terrador has been talking about he has told me to be careful around you, dangerous you are little human." "Dangerous, im not dangerous well not to you, you could easily kill me." "Haha maybe so, anyway where are my manners my name is Volteer the electric guardian and I see you have already met Terrador yesterday he is the earth guardian and I already know who you are Jackovah." "Trust me im not dangerous, I wouldn't harm anyone Spyro already spoke to me about that."

**-Flashback-**

"Well Jackovah welcome to the Avalar, but I will warn you, you try anything that disturbs the peace or hurts people and I will kill you"

**-End of flashback—**

"Ok then I don't know what Terrador is talking about you don't look Evil to me." Said Volteer. "Woah wait, first it's im dangerous and now its im evil, what the fuck is going on is there something I should know?" "Well there is a prophecy which may concern you but, I and the other guardians will talk about that with you later, if that's ok?" "*sigh* I guess so." "Well then it's been nice to meet you Jackovah." "Right back at you Volteer." Volteer then headed down one of the many hallways. Once again Jackovah was left alone to wonder around. After a while Jackovah got bored and headed back to his room. He stood at the window and gazed out the scenery was amazing before long there was a knock on his door. "Come in." the door opened and Cynder walked in. "Oh… already awake are we?" "Yes I have been awake for some time now; i had a look around this place and spoke to Volteer as well." "Have you know what do you think?" "It's alright easy to get lost though." Cynder nodded in agreement. "So Jackovah I guess you will be having a meeting with the guardians today?" "Yes about some bloody prophecy they keep talking about." Then a mole appeared in the doorway now to Jackovah it looked like something out of a horror film. "Ah what the fuck is that!" Jackovah shouted. "Calm down Jackovah it's just a mole they help us dragons." "I don't care you keep that ugly fucker away from me!" "Ok Jackovah just calm down… what do you want mole?" "The guardians wish to see you, Spyro and him." "Ok tell them we will be there in a minute." Said Cynder. The mole gave a quick nod and left.

Cynder turned back to look at Jackovah and she started to laugh. "Haha what the fuck was that all about." "He was creepy and I don't like moles never have done." "You mean she right?" Said Cynder trying to hold a laugh. "What that was a female holy shit I wonder what the males look like?" Cynder began to laugh and Jackovah laughed with her. "You know Jackovah we are really horrible people Haha… we had better get going I think Spyro is already with them." Jackovah and Cynder headed towards the meeting room, when they got there the guardians and Spyro were already sat down around the table, they sat down on some seats an waited for the guardians to begin. "So Jackovah I am aware that you met Volteer this morning I would like to introduce you to another guardian." Terrador pointed to the blue dragon, in which the blue dragon stood up and cleared his throat. "I am Cyril the ice guardian I come from a very proud family background and…" "Shut up Cyril we don't need to bore him with your family background… Terrador please continue." Said Volteer, Cyril huffed at Volteer, Spyro and Cynder chuckled to themselves. "Well as you probably know there is a prophecy you are a part of that prophecy from what Spyro has told me my accusations towards you were wrong you are not the evil one and I do apologise. We learned about the prophecy from the new chronicler Ignitus (Spyro already knows that Ignitus is the new chronicler) He told us that two humans were going to come to our world, one will arrive first which is you then the other, but he didn't say which one was evil or good so we had to be careful, the evil one is foretold to bring destruction to our world not on a Malefor scale but enough to cause chaos, now this is why we need to talk to you, we can't understand how one human can cause so much chaos?" "To be honest Terrador neither do I, the state my world is in there aren't any people who could do it, but I do have an Idea though, unless I have read too many books or the chronicler hasn't told you everything maybe the other human will come here and will be turned evil by someone else and become his puppet you know like a slave, but this is just a theory."

"That sounds exactly like what Malefor did to me." Cynder said beginning to sob; Spyro wrapped his arm around Cynder and cuddled her. "I doubt though it's very plausible but unlikely." Said Terrador "How's it unlikely?" "Well why would the chronicler keep something secret from us?" Asked Volteer "Maybe he will tell us when the time is right?" Said Spyro "Possibly, anyway there is nothing more to be said here, Jackovah knows the truth now, and maybe Ignitus will speak to him" Said Terrador. The group stood up and left the meeting room the guardians went off to study leaving Spyro, Cynder and Jackovah in the main hall. "So what happens now?" Asked Jackovah "Well we could go back to Warfang no offense to the temple but it gets boring around here after a few hours, we can leave once we've had some breakfast." "Sound like a plan Cynder, you up for it Jackovah?" "Sure it would be nice to visit the dragon city." The three headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast which was a fry up or cereal, which the moles were serving so Spyro had to get Jackovahs because he didn't want to go near them. "Hey Jackovah you gonna eat that sausage cause if not Cynder will, she likes sausages Haha." "Yep I do, I like the big fat ones." "That's why your my mate ain't it hehehe cause I have a big fat one Haha." Cynder gives Spyro a wide grin and raises her eyebrows. "You know im just gonna pretend that I can't hear you guys ok?" Spyro and Cynder chuckled. When they finished their breakfast they said their goodbyes to the guardians and began their long journey to Warfang.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Warfang was hard going as they soon found out it, if flying they would of got their within a few hours but having to walk it took them an entire day including breaks and having some time to sleep. They arrived at Warfang the next day at about midday. "Wow, now there is a sight." Said Jackovah admiring Warfangs high walls and buildings. "It reminds me of the city Gondor." "Gondor?" Asked Cynder. "It's a city in a film I saw called Lord of the rings, Warfang reminds me of it." "Oh what's a film?" "Um the best way to put it is moving pictures basically and you watch it." "That sound awesome what type of films are there?" "Well Cynder there are lots of different types… films have Genres like books do, Ya know like Horror, fantasy, adventure, romance all that type stuff." "Interesting I would like to see a film one day." Said Cynder. They arrived at the gate and it began to slowly open, Jackovah looked through and saw lots of dragons and other types of races walking about including MOLES! "Oh great there here as well." Jackovah thought staring at a group of moles. Walking through Warfang was ok until Jackovah was the centre of attention again with everyone looking at him as he walked by. Many people would come and greet Spyro and Cynder but give Jackovah funny looks. "Oh it's great to live as heroes everybody loves you." Said Spyro "Yeah they do." Cynder replied wrapping her arm around Spyros. "Well Jackovah what do you think of Warfang?" "It's a really nice place… funny actually it looks like Gondor outside and an ancient Rome on the inside." "Rome another city from lord of the rings?" Asked Cynder "No Rome actually exists, well it did until a nuke hit it." "By the way Jackovah these people don't know about the prophecy, and what's gonna happen so let's keep it that way, if they don't know they won't panic about another war, ok?" "Ok Spyro." Spyro replied with a nod

Soon they arrived at a house. "Here we are home sweet home; this is our house Jackovah you can stay with us until you find your own place." "Thanks Spyro much appreciated, it's a nice house you've got." "Well we are heroes so we do have some privileges like we are fucking millionaires me and Cynder are some of the richest beings on this planet." "Who's richer than you?" "The king of the dragon realms he is a billionaire." Replied Cynder "Speaking about the king you are very likely to get a request from him some time in the future, nothing big just an audience to see him." Said Spyro "Why?" Asked Jackovah. "Why… because he will want to know who you are… and also when you do see him make sure he doesn't take your weapon otherwise he will have his best weapon designers and makers looking at it and trust me dragons having those types of weapons is not a good idea." Said Spyro "I will keep that in mind." After eating some lunch and chatting for a bit there was a knock at the door. "Hello Armina haven't seen you for a while." Cynder said hugging Armina "It's only been a few days anyway where have you been Cynder, I knocked yesterday and the day before no answer." "Oh we have been out anyway come in Armina." "Who is it?" Spyro asked "It's only me." Armina said as she came into the living room followed by Cynder, she smiled but it soon dropped when she saw Jackovah. "Um who are you?" Armina asked. "Oh this is Jackovah he is a Human and guess what he is from a different fucking world." Said Cynder "You serious?" Replied Armina Cynder nodded and Armina stared at him. "Um not being rude but can you please not stare at me it makes me feel awkward, but putting that aside it's nice to meet you." "Sorry, yeah nice to meet you too… um what's your name again?" Asked Armina "Jackovah." Jackovah replied "Right, um Cynder I was wondering if you're not too busy then maybe we can go shopping?" "Sure I'd love to Armina let me just get some money." Cynder left to get some money, when she returned they said their goodbyes. "Bye Spyro see you later Jackovah." "Bye, be safe Cynder." Said Spyro giving her a kiss. Cynder smiled and she and Armina left the house. "Well I guess it's me and you Jackovah what you wanna do?" "I was wondering if I could have a look around Warfang." "That's fine as long As you find your way back, and all yeah Jackovah stay away from the east side it's a very rough neighbourhood." "Ok I should be alright what are you gonna do?" "Me im just gonna exercise my right arm hehehe basically im gonna have a wan…" "I know what you mean!" Then Jackovah left the house and Spyro headed upstairs.

When Jackovah got outside he headed down the streets towards a market he had a good look around the stands, he saw some cool and very strange things, like before people would stare at him and the weapon he was carrying but he just ignored them. He began to look in the shops the clothing was very different and the tops had holes in the back for wings, he always wondered how dragons got tops on with their wings in the way, oh well he didn't care much. The shops were interesting he then saw a dragoness with her hatchling; Jackovah hadn't seen a baby dragon before. "Now that is one of the cutest things ive ever seen it's so tiny you could hold it with one hand." He thought, and then he moved on he saw Cynder and Armina in a clothes shop but avoided them. It had now been a good few hours since he left the house and it was beginning to get dark, once again Jackovah saw Cynder and Armina come out of a shop and head up the street, the street was empty, Jackovah kept his distance from them because he liked his privacy. But then a group of 3 dragons came out of an alley way and pulled Cynder and Armin in it, without hast Jackovah cocked his MP5 and ran towards the ally when he got there they were nowhere to been seen, he began to slowly make his way through the ally, he came to a corner and peeked round, the dragons had ripped off Cynder and Arminas clothes off and had used cloth to wrap around their maws and both dragonesses were crying. "Haha we will start with Black one first then the red one." Said one of the dragons, Just as he was about to do the dark deed Jackovah stepped around the corner. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!" "Who the fuck is this twat?" "Let them go and I won't shoot, nobody has to die." Jackovah demanded. "Haha you won't shoot but I will be hehehe… and what are you gonna do pipsqueak, you two kill him." Jackovah fired his MP5 killing the two dragons, the other one charged at Jackovah but met the same fate. "*Sigh* what a shame if they just co-operated." Jackovah walked over to Cynder and Armina and untied them. "You two alright?" "Yes we are now, thanks you Jackovah, thank you so much." Cynder said Hugging Jackovah. "Hey um you two better put some clothes on." The two dragonesses nodded and put on some of their new clothes on, and then they quickly headed back to Spyros house.

When they got there Spyro straight away noticed something was wrong. "Cynder what happened where are your other clothes?" Cynder stared at Spyro with tears forming in her eyes, Spyro caught the message "No… no please don't tell me that you were raped please!" "No Spyro we weren't thanks to Jackovah although if he wasn't there we would of been… I could feel him but just before he was about to you know, Jackovah came and killed them." Spyro looked at Jackovah then back at Cynder "Well the main thing is you and Armina are safe, Jackovah thank you so much if Cynder had been raped I could never forgive myself for letting this happen." "Its ok Spyro I was just in the right place at the time." "Yes it's a fucking good job you were Im glad you killed them, Armina if you want too you can stay here or Jackovah will walk you home your choice?" Said Spyro. "Um I want to stay here." Armina answered. Spyro then nodded and took Cynder upstairs who was still crying, leaving Armina and Jackovah down stairs. "Wow first day in Warfang and I kill the locals what a good start." Said Jackovah sarcastically. "Don't put it that way it should be you saved two people from rape on your first day if this gets in the newspaper you will become famous especially that Cynder was involved anything that involves her or Spyro the press is all over it." "Maybe." replied Jackovah, Armina walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, Jackovah was blown away and stared at her. "That was for saving me." Said Armina who looked away from Jackovah blushing. Jackovah smiled and sat down Armina sat down beside him and once again they exchanged a kiss but for longer. "Wow found me a girlfriend already." Jackovah thought. "Hey Armina what do you call your partners we call them girlfriend and boyfriend when two people are out with each other." "Oh we call them mates even if we haven't mated with them yet so to me you are my mate and to you im your girlfriend." Armina replied "Right im gonna have to be careful because where I come from mate means friend as well so we call each other mates, I think I will have to stop that here." "Yes you will otherwise dragons will get upset and probably beat you up." "Thanks." Replied Jackovah "Your welcome." Then Spyro and Cynder came down stairs. "Everything alright?" "Yes we are fine. Replied Spyro.

Then there was a knock at the door, when Spyro answered five city guards entered the house pushing past Spyro when they saw Jackovah they charged him tackling him to the ground. "You are under arrest for murder of three dragons; anything you say will be given as evidence in court." Said the guard "No you have it all wrong!" Cynder shouted "Silence!" Shouted the guard "Anyone who intervenes will be arrested as well, Private grab the weapon its evidence." The guard took the weapon and they left taking Jackovah with them. "Holy shit what do we do now?" Asked Cynder "I don't know Cynder but if Jackovah is found guilty they will execute him." Said Spyro "But if they do, then the prophecy, what will happen?" Asked Cynder. "Bad things will happen Cynder we need to prove that he didn't murder them." "How are we gonna do that?" Asked Armina "I will talk to the King he listens to me" Replied Spyro.

At the prison the guards threw Jackovah into a cell. "This is where people like you belong in here but don't worry you won't be in here for long it's the chopping block for you Haha!" Said the guard as he left the cell. Jackovah walked over and sat in the corner. "That's it… it's all over for me, im fucked"

**There is chapter 5 and wow a lot has happened eh, will Jackovah get out of prison and execution and what will happen to the prophecy?**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jackovah is awoken by a kick to the side, when he looks up he sees a City guard looking at him. "Hey asshole I was sleeping what do you want?" "We are taking you to the interrogation room there you will speak to our Captain now before I take you, I must tell you any funny business while you are in there and you will be punished do I make myself clear?" "Why are you interrogating me if im gonna be executed anyway, what's the point?" The guard kicks him in the stomach. "You didn't answer my question." "Yes alright, dude that fucking hurt you're wearing metal boots you prick!" Jackovah said clutching his stomach. "Keep talking like that and I will do much worse than a kick to the stomach." Jackovah obliged and followed the guard in silence to the interrogation room when they arrived it was dark it had no windows and only a candle to give some light. "Thank you guardsmen i will take it from here." Said the Captain. The guard bowed and left shutting the door behind him, it was just Jackovah and the Captain in the room. "Oh great the Captain is a female brilliant, but she won't get the better of me." Jackovah thought. "So shall we begin?" Asked the captain "Yes, if you mean you're gonna bend over and suck my dick then you go right ahead." Jackovah said smugly. "Oh I see how it is a wise guy think your funny don't you well let's just say you're not funny, and as for sucking dicks I only suck the big ones, so unlucky." The Captain replied "Wow just wow, some interrogator you are." The captain walked behind Jackovah and without warning grabbed his balls and squeezed them, Jackovah yelped in pain "Listen you little prick I know what you are trying to do and it won't work… so I suggest stopping this or your balls will go pop." Jackovah nodded in response and the Captain let go, Jackovah gave her a dirty look while rubbing his balls better. "I see why you're the interrogator you play dirty." "Yes I do it's a good way to get information, know then we've had our fun let's talk and if you co-operate I might give you a little treat how's that?" "Fine by me."

"So why did you do it, why kill three innocent dragons it's not the best first impression is it?" "They were not innocent I killed them for a reason." "Oh… what reason was that then?" "They were going to rape two dragoness called Armina and Cynder I tried to stop them without using force I did threaten them, but they laughed at me, two of them charged me and I shot them then the third charged at me and I shot him." "Hmm very interesting we will talk to Armina and Cynder to see if they can back it up anything else?" "No not really after we went back to Spyros house where I was arrested and told that I was going to be executed for murder." "Well they say every story has two sides I will speak to you once we have spoken to the dragonesses." "Alright how long will that be?" "I think either later today or tomorrow but don't worry you won't be executed until after you have appealed in court ok… oh I almost forgot to give you your treat didn't I for being such a good human." "What is it?" Asked Jackovah "Earlier you referred that I should suck your dick." "Um yes, but you don't have too…" But the Captain was already pulling his trousers down. "Just sit back and enjoy."

Back at Spyros house the three were downstairs worrying about Jackovah. "I hope Jackovah is all right… oh dear I bet he is so scared right now." Said Cynder.

Back at the prison "Oh this feels so good best interrogation ever!"

Back at the house "I know im worried about him too Cynder but I think he will be alright." Said Spyro. "There's something I gotta tell you two." "What is it Armina?" Asked Spyro "Me and Jackovah we are mates, we kissed last night." "Wow really that's awesome you finally found your love Armina, years searching for him and you found him and it turned out he was from a different planet." Said Cynder "Shut up Cynder Haha." Replied Armina. "Anyway back to subject what we gonna do about Jackovah?" Asked Spyro "Well me and Armina are going to the prison to tell them what really happened." "Ok then, I will come with you, you're ain't going alone not after what happened last night." "Ok Spyro, let's go." Said Cynder.

At prison the "interrogation" had finished and Jackovah had been returned to his cell with a big smile across his face. "Oh man she knows what she's doing, woah… I wonder how I will explain this to Armina oh well I will think of something." At the reception of the prison Spyro was waiting and Cynder and Armina had been taken to an interrogation room in which they were telling their side of the story to the Captain who was brushing her teeth. "Wow so he was telling the truth alright obviously we can't release him until the court case, but we have enough evidence to say he is not guilty." "Hey um can I ask you a question, why are you brushing your teeth at 12:30?" Asked Armina "Oh um… promise you won't tell anyone but after I interrogated him i sucked his dick as a thank you for telling me everything." The dragoness left the room leaving the Captain in there to finish brushing her teeth. "Oh that pig he has some explaining to do when he gets out he will wish that they had executed him!" Armina stormed out of the prison. "What's wrong with her?" Asked Spyro "She just found out that the Captain gave Jackovah a blowjob during his interrogation." Said Cynder "Really, lucky basterd." "What do you mean lucky basterd?" "Oh you know not everyone gets that type of treatment do they I mean Jackovah does and I don't?" Cynder huffed and walked off. "Oh come on baby it was a joke, I love you!" But Cynder just kept walking. "Dragonesses they just can't take a joke." "I heard that you prick." Spyro laughed and followed her. At Jackovahs cell the Captain opened his door. "Oh hello Captain, come back for more have we." "As much as I would love to do it again no I haven't the dragonesses you mentioned came today and told us their story and it matches with your so you are likely to be not guilty in court." "That's great" "Yes it is well I better get going" The Captain leaves and Jackovah smiles knowing his head won't be leaving his body.

A few days later Jackovahs court case was dismissed and He roamed free, he got his MP5 back which he was happy about, and then he made his way to Spyros house. "Hey guys im home!" "Hey Jackovah you alright?" Asked Spyro "Yeah im fine." "I bet you fucking are in prison they made you feel right at home didn't they." Armina said angrily "What?" "Don't you fucking what me Jackovah I know what the Captain Miss Suckalot did to you, why did you let her do it you cheating basterd!" "I couldn't stop her; my hands were tied up and if I wasn't a good little human she was going to squeeze my balls till they went pop." "Truth?" Asked Armina "Yes it's the truth." Armina smiled and kissed Jackovah. "Wow from angry to happy so quickly I wonder if Armina is on her period?" Said Spyro but got a smack from Cynder who then laughed to herself, while Spyro was rubbing his cheek.

-Back on planet earth—

Harry and his gang had returned back to their hideout confused by the events of what happened about a week days ago. "How the fuck did Jackovah pull of a stunt like that, first he was there then he was gone, my guys have been searching for hours on end for the past week and still he hides from me." Harry thought. "Hey boss we still can't find him it's like he has just disappeared, even the dogs can't find him." "Why… why do you keep bringing me bad news im starting to lose faith in you?" Harry turned around and shot the gang member in the head. "So your services are no longer required mate." Said Harry. But then an apparition appeared, Harry couldn't believe his eyes a strange being was stood in front of him. "You have been chosen to help me bring chaos and destruction to the world I live in" "What the fuck is this who are you what are you?" "I am Severa and I am a dragoness from a different world, you are a part of a prophecy in which you will help me." Severa said in a soothing voice Harry thought for a moment, "Why should I help you, what do get from this?" "You will become a king of this world people will bow before you in fear and I also know that you want revenge on another human called Jackovah who is here in this world right now." "What really, wow power, revenge yes… yes I accept I will help you." "Good… good take my hand." Harry reaches for her hand and is sent through a portal.

-Back in Spyros world-

When he arrives in the new world like Jackovah he blacks out. Severa walks over to his body and strokes his head "Haha finally I found him the one who will help me in my mission… my precious human who's mind is so dark and evil, you caused so much pain and fear to others you are perfect."

**(SEVERA IS A BLACK DRAGONESS WITH A SILVER UNDERBELLY AND 6 SILVER HORNS WITH GREY EYES SHE IS ABOUT 5FT 8 AND IS 27 YEARS OLD)**

Harry soon wakes up much earlier than Jackovah did when he first arrived here, and looks around the environment he is in, as he looks he realises that he is in a cave, and then he sees Severa sat by a fire warming her feet. "Good you are awake Harry come sit with me." she tapes her hand on the floor. When Harry sits down she wrapped her arm and wing around him. "So Severa why am I here again?" "You are here to help me bring chaos to this world and once that is done you will rule it with me by your side." "Wait im gonna rule it why don't you want to do it?" "Because I want you too besides its you that is in the prophecy not me it's your destiny Harry." "I will be happy when I see Jackovahs corpse rotting." Said harry hitting the floor with his fist. "Haha, you will don't worry." "You and Jackovah will fight in battle soon and only one of you will win." "Ha it's gonna be me, Jackovah is pathetic and weak I can beat him." "Im sure you can Harry but for now you will stay here." Said Severa "Ok then im fine with that im glad I met you Severa." "You too Harry.. Now then it is time to sleep tomorrow we have work to do." Harry nodded and lied down and fell asleep; Severa smiled at Harry "I hope we can win this… no we will win, this is my time to shine Malefor had his and he failed but I won't, not with Harry with me, we will be unstoppable not even Spyro will be able to stop us" Severa then yawned and lied down allowing sleep to take over.

Back in Warfang Jackovah woke up from his sleep. "Something wrong babe?" Asked Armina "It's nothing Armina go back to sleep baby im ok." Armina kissed Jackovah then yawned and went back to sleep. Jackovah watched her sleep and smiled "Im so lucky to be with her I love you so much Armina you sleep so peacefully but I worry something is gonna happen and it's not gonna be good I just hope this prophecy doesn't tear me and you apart." Jackovah thought. He kissed Armina and lied back down Jackovah tried to think about this weird feeling he had gotten it felt like the past was coming back to haunt him but he just couldn't quite figure it out but it wasn't long before sleep got the better of him.

**Well I wonder what Severa and harry will do tomorrow and Jackovah is beginning to worry about this prophecy, is it gonna be harder than he thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up to find that Severa was cuddling him, Harry smiles and carefully moves away from her not wanting to disturb her so he could stand up and stretch. Harry walked down the cave and found the cave entrance he peered out and looked at the new world he was in. "This is amazing much better than the shit hole I was living in huh… I made the right decision." Meanwhile back in the cave Severa woke up realising that Harry wasn't there she panicked and ran through the cave. "Harry!" "Im here Severa." "Oh praise the ancestors I thought you had wandered off next time please tell me when you want to go on a walk about." "Aw Severa you do care about me." Severa blushed and smiled "Maybe I do but not in the way you think in order for this mission to work I need you so I have to make sure you are ok." "Im fine, sorry I made you worry." Severa took a deep breath and smiled again Harry returned the smile and then they headed back into the cave.

"Harry today we start our mission first we need a better place than this cave." "Yes we do, no offense I like the cave but it's too caveman for me." "Ok… I have a place in mind, about 25 miles south from here is a village which belongs to a cheetah tribe we will liberate that village, we will be closer to Warfang the dragon city." "Wait Severa you said Cheetah, are they like people?" "Yes they are but they are our enemy, I also heard that Jackovah was once there." "Wow cheetah people, but I presume that Jackovah is no longer there?" "That unfortunately is correct." "Shame anyway let's go." "Woah…woah wait you are not equipped very well but I was able to bring something's from your world along with you." Harry stared at his M1911 pistol then at Severa who pressed her hand against a wall and said something in a language unknown to Harry and right before Harry's eyes the wall moved and behind it was a variety of weapons. Harry went over and picked out an M249 minimi LMG and he swapped his M1911 for a Glock 18 he took a combat vest and filled it with ammunition and also grenades. "Well that looks better." Said Severa "I feel better now that im armed with some proper firepower." "Indeed, well we had better be of it's a long way there and we can't waste any more time." Harry nodded and they began their very long walk towards the cheetah village.

Back in Warfang Jackovah was lying in bed thinking about random things and enjoying the peace and quiet. Soon Armina woke up from her sleep rubbing her eyes she smiled at Jackovah and gave him a kiss. "Good morning Armina." "Morning babe, how long have you been up?" "Oh not long, say um don't your parents wonder where you are?" "No not really they don't care about me my mum says I was an accident and my dad is in prison for abusing me and my mum." "Sorry I asked." "No don't be it's alright I don't care about them anyway." Armina snuggled up to Jackovah and he cuddled her. "You know Jackovah don't think this as me being desperate but would you ever mate with me?" "Yes of course I would I love you, I think it would be a great way to bond even more." Armina kissed Jackovah very lovingly and started to get on top of him, but Jackovah stopped her. "what's wrong?" Asked Armina "Sorry baby as much as I would love to mate right now I can't." "Why what wrong us mating now." "Well one we don't have a place of our own neither of us have jobs so we couldn't support the egg and also with this prophecy going on, what would happen if you got pregnant and I died." "Jackovah please don't say that, you won't die." "I can't say I won't die because it could happen and you are not raising our child alone I want to be there for you, can't you see Armina the reason I don't want to mate with you is for your sake." "I understand Jackovah you are doing it for me and that's what I love about you; you put other people before you" Armina kissed Jackovah again.

"You still worried about the prophecy?" Jackovah nodded, Armina grew a very big smile on her face. "Maybe I can help relieve the stress?" "Armina we already talked about this." "No not mating something else." Jackovah looked at her with a confused look, The Armina threw back the covers, showing that they were both naked, she began to kiss Jackovah again but then began to make her way down his body. Jackovah smiled as Armina got to a certain area. "Wow Armina you are one of the quickest females ive ever met we only met about a week ago." But Armina didn't reply she was too busy.

In the other room Spyro and Cynder were reading books together. "You know Cynder this book is boring." "Mine isn't." "what's yours?" "An erotic drama Spyro." "It would be wouldn't it Cynder." "Well it's nice to read about mating and it gives me ideas for when I and you do it." "Ok Cynder have fun reading that, im gonna check on Jackovah." Cynder nodded to Spyro obviously her book is more interesting. Spyro walked down the hallway and slightly opened the door and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. He closed the door and made his way back his bedroom. "So are they ok?" "Yep defiantly Armina is re-enacting what the Captain did to Jackovah from the prison." Cynder just stared at Spyro and went back to her book "Would you do that to me?" "Not today Spyro." "Aw what come on Jackovah had it twice done to him by two yes two I said two different fucking dragoness lucky basterd." Cynder picked up Spyros book and threw it at him. "Ow what was that for?" "You are annoying me." "What im annoying you Cynder, you are annoying me it's you that won't go down south." "No im not and if you keep going on about it, it will be my foot that goes down south instead." Spyro gave her an angry look and got back into bed. Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled. "If it really means that much to you Spyro I will do it" Spyro face lit up. "What really?" Cynder nodded in return, and began to make her way down his body, Like Jackovah did Spyro smiled when Cynder reach his crotch.

Harry and Severa had been walking for a while now and decided to take a break they stayed away from roads to remain undetected. "Harry we will rest here for a minute." "Ok do you want me to do anything?" "No its fine we will be moving on in a minute." Harry nodded and sat down. "Severa how did you become who you are?" "Well I was kidnapped as a little dragoness and turned evil by darkness I did nasty things but I don't regret it when the war with Malefor ended I went to Warfang but when I got there I was bullied and out casted that's when I realised no liked me so I left and became what I am today and the reason im doing this is for revenge." "Damn you have had a hard life Severa I pity you.

" "Thank you Harry at least somebody does, hey enough about me what about you what's your background like?" "Mine… funnily enough I came from a very wealthy family but when the war broke out all the wealth disappeared along with my father who died in the war and my mother went out one day and I never saw her again, like you I was out casted and bullied, one day me and friends decided to start a gang and I was the leader, soon enough more people joined and we earned a reputation in fear but I found out that my friends were conspiring against me so I had them killed, and that's why my gang members fear me too." "Wow that some story Harry, you see me and you we are more alike than we think." Harry smiles and Severa smiles back. "Well I think we should be heading off again." "Ok Severa." The two then once again headed off on their journey.

Back in Warfang Armina had finished pleasuring Jackovah and they were now just cuddling each other in bed. Unlike in the other bedroom Cynder was still working away. "Oh Cynder this feels great." a few minutes later it was all over. "You know Spyro I actually enjoyed that." Spyro gave her a smug grin. "Alright Spyro Haha you got what you wanted now it's my turn!" Cynder said opening her legs. "Um Im just gonna get up now." "Spyro you basterd!" Jackovah and Armina heard the shout quickly shoved some underwear on and went to the door to investigate. Spyro in his underwear was walking down the hallway "Hey guys." Said Spyro "Spyro you basterd I sucked you off now it's my turn to get pleasured get back here right now and give me ora…" Cynder noticed Jackovah and Armina stood in the doorway she then noticed she was still naked and quickly slammed the door. But when it opened she was in her underwear and chased Spyro down the stairs. "I think we had better stay out of this Armina." "Yes we should."

Downstairs Cynder had tackled Spyro onto the floor and they were rolling around trying to pin each other down eventually Cynder won the battle. "Ha pinned ya!" Cynder then pulled down her underwear. "Hey Jackovah go see what they're doing." Jackovah nodded and walked down the hallway he soon returned. "Well?" Asked Armina "Um Cynder is sat on Spyros face her underwear has been thrown halfway up the stairs and I can hear squelching noises." Replied Jackovah "Lovely just before breakfast as well." Said Armina "Yep."

After the escapade that morning between Spyro and Cynder they all went out into Warfang to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day mainly shopping which Jackovah and Spyro hated but they put with it for their loved ones and returned home late after visiting a night club for about 4 hours, When they got home they were all pissed out of their minds tripping over things falling into things picking fights with a hat stand you name it. "You know Armina I think you are sexy as hell and love your boobs their amazing and also I love you in general." Said a very drunk Jackovah. "Aw thank you baby I love you too." Jackovah and Armina headed up stairs into their bedroom and that night they mated. Meanwhile downstairs Spyro was on the floor passed out and Cynder was sat down trying to kiss her own feet but got frustrated because she couldn't. Cynder then gave up and went upstairs to bed leaving Spyro on the floor downstairs.

Harry and Severa had taken another break but this time to sleep taking it in turns to guard each other. "Ok harry it's my turn now you get some more sleep." "No it's alright Severa you go back to sleep I can stay up a bit longer." "Are you sure?" "Im positive go back to sleep." Severa yawned and went back to sleep. Harry stayed up and guarded her but after about 15 minutes he passed out, Severa woke up and shuffled over to where Harry was and put a part of the blanket over him and the two slept together for the night. The next day Severa was the first to wake up it was about 11am she looked at Harry who was still asleep she woke him up and they moved on, slowly they were getting closer to the village.

Back at Warfang a very hung over Jackovah woke up with one hell of a headache" Ah you basterd." He said clutching his head, Armina woke to hearing Jackovah. "You alright?" "No im hung over and my head hurts." "Aw here I have some pills for that." She passed Jackovah two pills and he swallowed them. "Hey Armina, do you remember last night?" "No I think we just went to bed why?" "Nothing just I can't remember." Said Jackovah "Well neither do I oh well." Replied Armina, they shared a kiss and went back to sleep.

Later that Harry and Severa could now see he cheetah village, "Aha look Harry we are here we will rest for a moment and come up with a plan of attack." "This will be easy." "Do not underestimate the cheetahs Harry I know what your human weapons can do but take my word for the cheetahs are quick and agile so we must be careful." Harry nodded in response. While they rested they watched the village. "Right you ready?" "Yep what's the plan?" "I will created a distraction and you will sneak in through that hole in the fence over there you won't have much time so you must hurry once inside, well you know what to do." Harry smiled and cocked his m249. Severa smiled evilly "Oh and Harry spare no one they are all enemy's." Harry nodded and waited for Severa to start the distraction. Severa walked up to the main gate and began to entertain the guards by dancing, Harry watched for a while admiring her body she knew how to move it well she was a pretty site, but he quickly snapped out of it and headed towards the hole. Harry successfully entered the village he went into the first tent and fired his gun quickly killing everyone, he went outside and waited for the cheetahs to emerge from the tents, when they did he shot them, Severa had killed the guards and was now helping harry kill people in the village. When they stopped coming out Harry went into the tents one by one and killed whoever was hiding in there including children and new-borns. After the killing Harry moved all the bodies and placed them in a pile outside the village, unbeknown to Harry or Severa one Cheetah was still alive Hunter who escaped and was heading to Warfang.

Harry burned the body's as Severa watched after that they looked around their new village Harry chose the biggest tent to be his. "Ok then Harry you have that one I will have this one." "No…no Severa I want you to share one with me I like sleeping with you I love the comfort and it's something I haven't had in a very long time." Severa blushed heavily at this and Kissed Harry with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks harry returned the kiss lovingly and they enjoyed the moment, then he and Severa went inside the tent and that night they showed each other how much they loved one another and had the best night of their lives.

**Chapter 7 is now up and I must say there is a lot of love and violence going about but what will happen now the cheetah village has been taken over, will hunter deliver the bad news in time or will another evil deed happen again?**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry awoke from his sleep yawning and rubbings eyes to help him wake up, he looked to his right and saw Severa was already up reading a book. "Oh good morning my love." Said Severa kissing Harry on the cheek. "Good morning sweetie, are you ok?" "Yes I am ok." "Cool, um Severa about last night, um did you enjoy it?" Asked Harry, Severa looked at him with a confused look. "Of course I enjoyed it last night you made me feel wanted again, I loved it last night." Severa smile at Harry who then smiled back. "But Severa remember we cannot forget the mission." "Why Harry our love is more important than the mission we must take care of each other." "Yes it is but what happens if you become pregnant and we are still fighting… do you want the hatchling to be raised in the same environment we did Severa with violence and death, that's why we need to get this mission done." "Im beginning to have regrets now." "About what, the mission or us?" "Sorry Harry about us I shouldn't off mated with you the mission should have come first but you showed me kindness and love and I got carried away." "So what you didn't enjoy last night is that it?" "No Harry that's not what I mean baby, I loved last night I really did but if I had the chance to re-live that moment before we mated I would have turned you down im sorry." "No I am sorry, sorry that I ever mated with you, everything I did last night was for you, you ungrateful bitch when you told me your life story I wanted to show you love and I did and this is what I get in return you having regrets, so fuck you then." Harry got up and left the tent. Severa began to cry.

Hunter arrived at Warfang and collapsed he had sustained injuries from the attack, the city guard took Hunter to the medical ward, one guard informed Spyro of Hunters condition Spyro and Jackovah went to go see him, when they got there the two were shocked at Hunters condition there was blood everywhere, but the worst part is the doctors couldn't help him the wounds were new to them and for some reason the healing crystals weren't working either. "Hunter who did this to you?" Asked Spyro. Hunter reaches up and grabs Spyros arm and pulls him closer. "A dragoness and… another human… they attack the village without mercy… they killed everyone… even the new-borns." Said Hunter coughing and spluttering blood. "Hunter what did the attackers look like?" Hunter was about to tell them but his eyes closed and his arm fell to the bed. "Hunter…Hunter!" Shouted Spyro, Jackovah felt his neck for a pulse but there was none. "Spyro he's dead, he has lost too much blood." Spyro became angry kicking a chair about five meters away and smashing another. "Those basterd they will pay for this killing innocent people the cheetahs did nothing to them!" "Spyro Just calm down." "No Jackovah I won't calm down, I just watched my friend die and we will avenge him, go home grab your weapon and meet me at the main gate, If Cynder and Armina ask just tell them we are settling business." "Ok Spyro I will you at the gate." Spyro nodded and flew down to the gate, Jackovah made his way back to the house.

When Jackovah arrived there the dragonesses could tell that something is wrong. "Jackovah baby what happened?" Asked Armina "Where's Spyro?" Asked Cynder, Jackovah ignored them and put on his chest rig and grabbed his MP5. "Jackovah answer me now, where is Spyro?" Asked Cynder with an angry tone. "He is fine me and him are going to settle some business you two are to stay here." "It's the prophecy isn't it, it's starting." Asked Cynder, Jackovah nodded in response. "Tell us what happened Jackovah or so help me you will not leave this house until you do." Said Armina who was blocking the door. "Fine I will, we talked to hunter who told us his village had been attacked by a dragoness and another human they killed everyone, but before he could tell us what they look like he died, Spyro has gone into a rage and wants revenge, and that is what we are doing." "Oh my, well Jackovah tell Spyro I wish for him to be safe." Said Cynder "Jackovah you promise you will look after yourself don't do any stupid." Said Armina hugging Jackovah, she gave him a kiss and Jackovah left. Soon he reached the gate and Spyro was there waiting for him. "You ready Jackovah?" "Yes I am by the way Cynder wishes that you be safe." Spyro smiles and nods and the two leave for the village.

Back at the cheetah village Harry was still outside still angry at what Severa had said to him. "How could she do this to me I gave her love and she threw back in my face, the bitch." Harry thought. In the tent Severa had stopped crying and decided that it would be best to talk to Harry. "Harry im so sorry about what I said I made a mistake saying those things, how can I regret something that I loved, please will you talk to me again?" "Severa I gave you my heart and you broke it." "I know and im sorry, just please love me again I feel alone, please im begging you now I didn't know what I had until I lost it, and what I was lost was you!" Harry turned around to face her he walked over to Severa and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss, she returned the kiss. "You never lost me Severa I will always be here for you no matter what" Severa smiled at what Harry said, and noticed that they were stood outside naked. "Um Harry don't you think we should put some clothes?" "Nope, I like seeing you naked." Severa pulled him inside the tent with big grin on her face.

Jackovah and Spyro made quick time they cut through the countryside running all the way and was there within a few hours. They approached the village with caution expecting an ambush but it never came, they quietly snuck in and started to look through the tents. "I bet Arminas pussy there in the big tent." Whispered Jackovah Spyro smiled and nodded; they very quietly snuck up to the tent entrance and charged in with a surprise attack and couldn't believe what they just saw. "Well, well, look Spyro caught in the act I would say." Severa quickly got off Harry and covered her body with the bed covers; Harry put a pillow over his crotch. "Harry, why am I not surprised that it's you." "You know him?" Asked Spyro "remember that gang I was on about Spyro he is the leader of the gang it's been a while hasn't it mate." Severa looked at Harry confused "Mate, Harry you're his mate, I didn't know you are gay?" Harry smacked his forehead "No Severa where im from it means friend." "Oh." Said Severa, then Harry went to grab the Glock 18 "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's ironic isn't it Harry the hunter is now the hunted." "Haha fuck you Jackovah if you're gonna kill us so be it I will die happy right now." "Me too Harry." Severa and Harry kissed. "Alright that's enough of that we ain't gonna kill you, so get some clothes on now unless you want the whole of Warfang to see you naked?" Said Spyro

Harry and Severa put their clothes on and they all headed out side, but in an instant Harry punches Jackovah and grabs his gun and throws it across the village, Harry then lunges at Jackovah and they begin to fight "Im gonna kill you this time Jackovah!" Spyro and Severa were staring each other down then Severa charged at Spyro using her poison element, but Spyro dodges the attack but Severa swipes him with her tail blade cutting him badly on the arm, Spyro grabs his arm and gets ready to fight again but Spyro begins to feel strange "What… what's happening to me I can't feel my arms?" "Aw Spyro didn't I tell you that I have venom in my tail blade sort of like a scorpion, have fun being paralysed." Said Severa with an evil smile. Spyro fell to the ground unable to move, he couldn't believe that he had been beaten so easily, Severa chuckled and watched her mate fight Jackovah, "Come on harry you've got this kill him." Severa thought. Harry was on top of Jackovah punching him but then Jackovah rolled and now he was on top of Harry and started punching him, when Severa saw this she raced over grabbed Jackovah and threw him across the village, big mistake cause he landed right next to his MP5. Jackovah grabbed it and fired, three rounds struck Severa in the leg, Harry pushed a table over and he and Severa hid behind it "Severa your hurt." "I will be fine Harry." "Right im gonna make a dash for the tent, when I do you make a run for it back to the cave ok." "But harry…" "No buts just do it." Severa kissed him and nodded in agreement. Then Harry ran to the tent Jackovah fired but his mag emptied "Shit!" Shouted Jackovah reloading his MP5, Severa flew off towards the cave. Jackovah then hid behind a pile of barrels waiting for Harry to come out. Harry emerged from the tent with his M249 and saw that Jackovah wasn't there. "Where are you coward, you motherfucker im gonna kill you, you hurt Severa you basterd… come out here and face me!" Jackovah then came out of his hiding spot and shot Harry in the foot. "Ah you fuck basterd!" Shouted Harry falling to the floor Jackovah ran up to Harry and kicked the M249 away from him. Jackovah wrapped a cloth around Harry's foot tightly. "There that will stop the bleeding." "Fuck you Jackovah!" About an hour later Spyro began to feel his muscles again. "Ah this feels better I can move again!" "That's good." "Well looks like you caught him." "Yes, anyway what happened to you?" "She cut me with her tail blade and the venom paralysed me, good thing Cynder didn't have that when I had to fight her." "Indeed." "So why was Harry hunting you in the first place?" Asked Spyro "Remember when you asked me why I left the gang, well it was after a raid on a group of people I wasn't part of it but I didn't like it, they killed the males and raped the females and then they became the gangs bitches and the children were forced to be gang members, I decided that I didn't like that type of lifestyle so I was gonna leave." "Yes and you stole food, weapons and ammunition Jackovah, he had no family no friends and I took him in and let him be in the gang, and Spyro he ain't so innocent himself he has never raped anyone but he has murdered, kidnapped and tortured people." "Jackovah is that true?" Asked Spyro "Yes Spyro it is, but I was different person then." Jackovah started at the floor "I understand it was Harry who got you to do those things Cynder was evil once because of Malefor but she changed just like you have." "Thanks Spyro the reason I didn't tell you my full background is because I was worried you wouldn't be my friend if you found out about that." "Hey if I can forgive Cynder almost killing me a few times I think I can forget your misdeeds."

Severa landed at the mouth of the cave and looked back. "Oh Harry I hope you are alright baby?" Severa then limped into the Cave and sits down she looks at her wounds and using her claws she managed to dig out the bullets in her leg the pain was un-real, after she got the bullets out Severa tied a rag around her leg to stop the bleeding. "Fucking Jackovah he ruined everything but I will get him back." Severa sat there for a moment thinking on what she should do, Severa began to get a bad feeling inside her she took out a crystal from another secret wall room, and looked in it she saw that Harry was tied up, her gut instinct was right, "Im got to go back Harry is in trouble I know im hurt but he needs me and I need him." Severa stood up and limped to the mouth of the cave where she took flight once again. "Im coming baby just hang on."

In the village Spyro and Jackovah were getting ready to return to Warfang packing supplies and had tied Harry to a beam in which Spyro and Jackovah were going to carry. They started walking back to Warfang it was going to be a long journey back especially the extra weight that could talk which didn't help "Hey Spyro what is gonna happen to me when we get to Warfang? "You will stand trial for murder and you will be executed." Said Spyro "That's why I haven't killed you I'd rather see you getting your head chopped off and watch it role along the floor." "Fuck you Jackovah, just go fuck yourself you prick!" "Ya know Spyro I will sleep well tonight knowing that the prophecy will have ended with Harry in prison." "Yeah I hear that, Armina will be happy too." "Who's Armina, you found a lady friend did you Jackovah?" "Shut it Harry!" "Oh I think I hit a soft spot Haha" "The way you keep going, im gonna hit you in a soft spot" Said Jackovah. They kept on walking a few minutes later however the silence was broken. "Hey Jackovah my buddy old pal pull over I need to take a piss." "Oh for fuck sake Harry you are becoming a burden." "Well excuse me, you're the ones who decided to tie me up and take me to Warfang it's your fault." They untied Harry and at gunpoint was lead to a tree, and there he just stood not doing anything. All of a sudden a big firebomb landed causing smoke to go everywhere, in the confusion Severa grabbed Harry and they escaped into the woods, when the smoke cleared Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Oh shit he got away it's that fucking dragoness of his!" Shouted Jackovah "Damn do you really think he needed a piss or was he just buying time for Severa." "It doesn't matter, what really matters is that he is gone." "They can't get very far there both injured." Said Spyro "But still there gone I can't see them." For hours on end they searched the woods and found nothing not even foot prints. "Jackovah we should call it a day head back to Warfang." "Yeah we should." They both were angry and disappointed and started to walk back to Warfang in defeat.

It took them a while but they got there and when they did the events of the cheetah village had already spread throughout the city many people were worried. "Well Jackovah everybody knows know you wait they will start panicking soon." Said Spyro One dragon noticed Jackovah and yelled out "Look there is the human!" another one shouted "Get him!" and a crowd of about 300 dragons began to approach Jackovah "No its not him it's a different human!" Shouted Spyro but the crowed wasn't listening. "Jackovah run, run!" With that Jackovah ran from the city as fast as he could but dragons were following him in the air "Shit… shit…shit, I will lose them in the woods." Jackovah entered the woods and hid within some bushes. "Where did he go?" A dragon Said "I don't know doesn't matter he has nowhere to go eventually he will have to come back and when he does we will kill him." The dragon replied. Spyro stood in the city but noticed the dragons were staring at him angrily. "What?" "Spyro out all people it was you, you bought him here and look what he did you are fraternising with them enemy." "It wasn't him it was another human called Harry." "Either way Spyro they are both bringers of destruction look what they have done." With that the crowd dispersed. Spyro raced to his house as fast as his wings would carry him. He went through the door at the speed of lightning knocking Armina over in the process. "Spyro what's wrong, what's happened?" "Well we got the other human called Harry but he escaped thanks to a dragoness called Severa and also the dragons think that it's Jackovah who killed the cheetahs." "Oh my, I hope he is ok?" Asked Armina "No he ran from the city and was chased by about 300 dragons." Armina dropped to the floor and began to cry, Cynder went over and comforted her. "Hey it will be alright Armina Jackovah will be fine." "I hope so Cynder." Said Spyro, Cynder and Spyro shared a worried glance at each other.

In the woods Jackovah came out of his hiding place, "Great what do I do now?" Jackovah thought, and then he remembered the Guardian temple and started to make his way there. At the village Severa was tending to Harrys wound "Ow be careful women your hurting my foot," "Oh sorry, didn't mean to, you big cry baby." Harry scolded at Severa but she just smiled at him. "You know Harry this mission has been a lot of fun besides getting shot that is." "Yep so when do we make our next move?" Asked Harry "Well I think the best thing to do is to just wait till our wounds heal a bit but I have something in mind don't you worry harry, I have this mission all under control." "I know you do, could you tell me what you have in mind?" "Sure, attacking the guardian temple also the dragon king visits there from time to time so we will kill the king and his family while he is there, no guardians or king the dragons will be lost without them." "Um who are the guardians?" Asked Harry "They are guardians of the elements that dragons have, they are very wise and very powerful." Replied Severa "Ah I like it, take out the leaders, yes it's a good plan but why didn't we do that in the first place instead of attacking this village?" "To send a message to people that we have no mercy." "Nice." Said Harry Severa nodded. "Has it worked?" Asked Harry "Not yet its early days but they will." Replied Severa with an evil smile.

**Chapter 8 and things have taken a turn for the worst for Jackovah will he be able to get the dragons to trust him. **


	9. Chapter 9

Jackovah had been walking non-stop now for hours on end he was hungry, thirsty and tired but he couldn't stop he had to keep going, he followed the paths and the signs one, then he came to sign which said GUARDIANS TEMPLE 5 MILES. Jackovah was happy "Not that far to go now" He thought. He started to think about Armina how does she feel knowing that he is not there with her, is she ok all these thoughts were racing around in his head. Jackovahs clothes were now tattered as well he had blisters on his hands from carrying his MP5 all day even though it had a sling, he was a mess. Finally he arrived at the temple as soon as he walked into the main hall he collapsed his body was tired and sleep took over. The guardian Terrador saw him he raced over to Jackovah he checked if he was alright no wounds or illnesses, once Terrador had finished he carried Jackovah to a room.

After a much needed rest Jackovah eventually woke up after rubbing his eyes he was surprised to find Volteer in his room sat next to his bed. "Good morning Jackovah, if you are wondering why I am here it is because I was waiting for you to wake up we have something to show you" "Uh what is it?" Jackovah Said yawning. "It is a human artefact which the moles found, well we guess it's human, you should come see it we would like to know what it is we are in the armoury just down the hall to the right follow the stairs down turn left" "Ok Volteer" "Oh and by the way there are some new clothes for you on the table I think you will like them made by the finest Taylor in the dragon realms" Volteer then left Jackovahs room. Jackovah got out of bed and stretched he went over to the table and looked at his new clothes there was a pair of blue trousers a white shirt and a white long coat which just went past his knees with a hood and brown boots that went up to his knees, He put his new clothes on and looked in the mirror he put the hood up and it reminded him of Ezio from assassins creed but it wasn't as fancy. He had a quick wash, Jackovah then headed to the armoury following Volteer instructions.

When he got there he saw the guardians and the moles (fucking moles) where inspecting the object he pushed his way through and looked at what they had found it was in a brief case when he opened it there was lots of C4 inside along with a countdown timer and a remote. "Congratulations you have found a bomb" "A bomb!" shouted Terrador. "Yes Terrador a bomb" A mole walked up to it and picked up the remote he was about to press the red button "Don't do that you prick the bomb will go off" "Jackovah what is that remote for?" Asked Cyril "it sets off the bomb when the button is presses, if it has a timer set on it then the button starts off the countdown instead, that mole was about to press the button" Replied Jackovah. "Shit we have a bomb in the temple just great" Said Terrador "Well what do we do with it?" Asked Cyril "I don't know Cyril you have any ideas Jackovah?" Asked Terrador "Maybe I could use it against Harry and Severa it would defiantly kill them if they were near it" "So you're gonna use it to blow them up?" Asked Cyril "That's what im thinking and oh yeah im gonna put this in my room I don't trust the moles" Replied Jackovah. Jackovah closed the case and took it to his room.

A while later Jackovah was resting in his room, he was lying on his bed and reading a book, when a knock came at his door "*Sigh* come in" The door opened and a dragoness entered his room. "Um can I help you?" Asked Jackovah "I just wanted to meet you I never seen a human before" "Oh right well my name is Jackovah, what is yours? "My name is Kira" "It's nice to meet you Kira" "You too Jackovah I live here at the temple, where do you live?" Asked Kira "Well I did live in Warfang with Spyro and Cynder and my mate Armina" "Wait did you say Spyro, oh he is so cute if I could id have him any day the things I would do for him or to him hehehe" Giggled Kira. Jackovah looked at Kira with a confused look. "Um ok but please keep your sexual fantasies to yourself" Said Jackovah. "Oh im sorry I get carried away sometimes, it's just I like him but he is with Cynder" Jackovah nodded. "Um is there anything else?" "Um would you take a stroll with me im bored and I would love the company" "Ok then ive got nothing better to do" "Great, thanks, I will wait for you outside" Kira left the room and darted down the hallway. Jackovah put on his boots and left his room to meet Kira. Kira was stood waiting for him, when he arrived outside Kira smile and waved. "So Kira where are we walking to?" Asked Jackovah "I usually have a route that I go on it's not really a long walk but its ok" "Cool lets go you lead the way" Said Jackovah who swung his arms to the left.

At the cheetah village Harry and Severa were also resting they were sat around a fire listening to the fire crackle. "Harry it's so peaceful i can't wait to accomplish our mission there will be peace forever" "Yeah I can't wait, both me and you ruling the world together that would be awesome" Severa puts her head on Harrys chest, and Harry holds her in his arm. "I wonder when they are going to try an attack again." Asked Harry "I don't know hopefully not anytime soon, anyway we won't be here for much longer we are attacking the guardian temple soon" "Yeah I know, when do you think you will be able to?" "Well thanks to the crystals im much better, but you will take longer to heal" "I know and it's annoying me" "Aw baby don't be annoyed it's not your fault it's the basterd Jackovahs fault but we will get him" "I hope so he has already proved himself twice actually" "It doesn't matter Harry how many times he proved himself I mean look at how easily I defeated Spyro one swipe and he is supposed to be the most powerful dragon pfft" Harry smiles and cuddles Severa harder, but then an idea pops into his head. "Hey Severa I know how we can defeat Jackovah!" "Oh really, how?" Asked Severa "You will paralyse him like you did with Spyro then we can have a little fun with him, he will wish that we would just kill him his death will be painful" Severa smiled evilly. "Not a bad plan Harry but it's getting to him is problem." "Don't worry Severa I have that figured out as well when he captured me Spyro mentioned that he had a mate called Armina, we get her and Jackovah is bound to come after her" "Haha wonderful Harry where is Armina?" "She lives with Spyro and Cynder at their house in Warfang" "I know where their house is" Said Severa "Good" Severa stood up and stretched and began to flap her wings. "Where are you going?" Asked Harry "I am going to get Armina you will stay here" Harry nodded and Severa began her flight to Warfang.

Jackovah and Kira returned from their walk and went to the cafeteria, Kira got Jackovahs food and you already know why (Fucking moles), they sat down and ate. "So Kira what do you do here at the temple?" "Oh nothing much really I clean stuff also I entertain the guardians and the moles…" Jackovah almost choked on a piece of chicken, and stared at her with a what the fuck look. "Not like that your dirty minded twat, I mean like singing, dancing and magic ticks" "Oh right I was just gonna say that would have been awkward" "Although I did once sleep with Volteer he humps as fast as he talks…" "Ok let's change the subject shall we?" Jackovah said cutting off Kira. "Um ok what you wanna talk about?" "I don't really know I just said that to stop you talking to be honest" "Oh thanks Jackovah very appreciated" Kira gets up and storms away. "*sigh* bloody hell, oh well" Jackovah finished his food and headed to his room to carry on reading his book.

In Warfang Spyro and Cynder had been called to the king's palace for an urgent reason. Armina had been left alone but she didn't mind she was reading a good book. But then there was knock at the door, she put the book down and answered it, there was a dragoness stood there "Hello can I help you?" "Why yes, you can" Severa then lunged at arming she held her in a sleeper hold soon Armina blacked out, Severa tied her hands, feet and tail. Severa then puts a note on the table and then places a portal crystal on the floor and a portal opened up when she stepped through Severa was back at the village. "Hey baby I got her" Severa said placing the body on the floor "What how in the fuck did you get back that fast?" "I used a portal crystal" "What really why didn't you use them before?" Asked Harry "I only had one, and do you think I would carry her all the way back Ha I don't think so" Severa put Armina in a tent and went outside to join Harry around the fire.

In Warfang Spyro and Cynder was returning home from the Kings Palace when they got their house the door was open, expecting the worst they raced inside to find the living room messed up some furniture had been knocked over and glasses had been smashed. "Spyro who could have done this and where is Armina?" Asked Cynder "How am I supposed to know Cynder I don't know who did this and I don't know where Armina is" Said Spyro angrily. Cynder frowned at him and looked around then she noticed the note on the table. "Hey Spyro I found something" Said Cynder picking up the note. "Well Cynder what does it say?" "It says… Jackovah if you wish to see Armina unharmed then come to the cheetah village if not then a great amount of pain will befall on Armina, you have 3 days." Spyro scratched his chin. "Spyro we don't know where Jackovah is" "I have an idea Cynder, he could be at the guardian temple it's the only other place he knows" Said Spyro "Well it's worth a try we had better be going" Said Cynder. They leave the house and take flight for the Guardian temple.

When they arrived there they were greeted by Cyril "Why hello young dra…" "Sorry Cyril no time for chatting where is Jackovah!?" Shouted Spyro "Room 32" replied Cyril. They raced to his room and burst in this made Jackovah jump and his book flew out of his hand and out the window where it landed on a moles head knocking him out. "Ah what the fuck you guys you scared the shit out of me, and I was I repeat was enjoying that book before it decided to go out the window" "Jackovah Armina has been taken hostage by Harry and Severa they will hurt her if you don't go to the cheetah village" Jackovah sank back into his pillow. "Why did they get her involved she isn't a part of this" "It doesn't matter they have her now we must go" Jackovah nodded and got his boots on and grabs the brief case. "What is that for?" Asked Spyro "Oh this it's a bomb the guardians found" "right just be careful with that" Said Cynder "Oh by the way I love your new clothes and those boots are amazing" Said Cynder. Spyro looks at her and frowns. "Is that all you women think about is shoes?" "Spyro I love you deeply but you are a prick" The three left the temple and made their way to the village in quick pace. "You know Spyro If I got a coin for every time I had to run or walk up and down Avalar or the fucking dragon realms I would be a very rich man" "Haha suck it up Jackovah" Spyro laughed and Jackovah gave him a dirty look.

At the village Armina wakes up. "Uh where am I, why am I tied up?" Armina looks around and notices that she is no longer in Spyros house. "Help, please anyone help me!" Shouts Armina. Severa and Harry hear the ruckus. "I think she is awake we should go and uh see our guest." Said Armina, They made their over to the tent, when they entered they stared at Armina and she stared back with fear in her eyes. "Who…who are you what do you want with me?" Asked Armina. "You are gonna help us get Jackovah, when he finds out about us kidnapping you he will come her to the rescue but I assure you, you won't be rescued" "Hey um what's with this us, I kidnapped her" Said Severa with a bit of anger in her voice. "Is this really appropriate, no, so shut it" replied Harry. Armina began to cry. "Aw look Harry she crying oh I feel so bad I think I might cry too Haha" said Severa mocking Armina. "Please don't hurt me" "Oh we won't not yet anyway it all depends on Jackovah if he gets here within our deadline then we won't but after we have killed him well that will be a different story, Severa how would you like to have your very own slave?" Said Harry who smirked at Armina "Oh that would be amazing, the things she would for me, all the cleaning help give me baths, foot massages, oh it would be lovely" Said Severa. Harry laughs and leaves the tent. "Please help me, from dragoness to dragoness please" "Hmm… I don't think, but you had better behave yourself or else… ok and oh yeah here you go" Severa throws a piece of meat near Armina. Armina looks up at Severa, Severa smiles at her evilly and then leaves. Armina moves herself towards the meat and begins to eat, once Armina had eaten her meat she just lays there gazing into open spaces. "Oh Jackovah please hurry and be careful, ancestors please protect him and myself" Said Armina

**There is Chapter 9; looks like things are getting even more dangerous how will Jackovah deal with the situation now that loved ones are involved, can they save Armina or will lives be lost find out next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Jackovah, Spyro and Cynder where near the village they watched it, they saw Harry and Severa around the camp fire but no sign of Armina. "So any of you got a plan?" Asked Jackovah "Hmm im not sure what to do… even if we sneak in we will eventually get spotted" Said Spyro "It doesn't matter Jackovah has to show himself anyway, but I have an idea while he keeps them busy we will sneak in and rescue Armina then me and Spyro will help you to fight Harry and Severa" said Cynder who felt proud of herself. "Not bad Cynder I like it, what about you Jackovah?" Asked Spyro "Yeah im ok with that" said Jackovah "Yep leave the thinking to the women we have the best ideas" Said Cynder smugly. Spyro and Jackovah just stared at her with a non-impressed look. "What its true" said Cynder "Anyway let's just get on with it" said Spyro. "Um one more thing, Jackovah why did you bring the bomb?" asked Cynder. "Why im gonna blow them up that's why" Replied Jackovah "Seems reasonable" Said Cynder. But then the village gate opened and Armina now untied walked out with Harry behind her pointing his m249 at her. "What's happening?" Asked Spyro "I don't know" Replied Jackovah. Armina then sat down and Harry went back inside the village he popped up behind the wall still keeping his gun pointed at her, Severa went inside the tent. "Hey they have just left her there… it's a trap there trying to lure you to her" Said Cynder "Hmm Harry is smart we shouldn't underestimate him, as soon as I show myself he will kill me, we need to try a new approach" said Jackovah "I have another idea, Harry hasn't seen me before I could walk up to the village and distract him" "Well what about Severa she is bound to recognise you and what happens if Armina gives you away Harry will shoot you" Said Spyro "Yeah well, Severa is in the tent, and I don't know about Armina she might or might not but that's the risk" Said Cynder "Hmm there is a gap in the wall over there, Jackovah you could sneak in Harry will be too busy watching Armina you can kill him, give us a signal and we rescue Armina you plant the bomb and get out, then boom, there dead and we have Armina and all is well" Said Spyro "I like it" replies Jackovah Cynder nods in agreement but still thinks her plan is better.

Jackovah grabs the bomb and sneaks to the village he squeezes through the gap and heads towards Harry, who is as predicted watching Armina. Jackovah plants the bomb and arms it and puts the remote in his pocket he checks his MP5 and sneaks towards Harry. "Actually, im gonna make this personal" Jackovah thought, he slung his MP5 around his shoulder and was going to strangle him, just he got behind Harry he turned around and saw Jackovah he goes to shoot him but Jackovah grabs his gun and the two fight for the weapon. "Cynder, Spyro now!" Shouts Jackovah when they heard this Cynder and Spyro raced to Armina, they grabbed her and quickly get her away. Severa races out of the tent to find Harry and Jackovah fighting and Armina is gone. "Severa stay there ive got this!" Shouted Harry, Jackovah pulls the gun and so does Harry, Jackovah grabs the barrel handle but it twist and the barrel come flying off, Jackovah then goes to get his MP5 but the sling has tightened and it's stuck, knowing that he can't get his gun Jackovah punches Harry and runs from the village getting the remote out in the process. However before Jackovah could press it Harry tackles him to the ground pinning him on his back. "Im gonna fucking kill you this time!" Shouted Harry. "Not if I kill Severa first" Jackovah and shows him the remote, Harry eyes widen, Jackovah then presses the button. "Severa get out of the vil…" **KABOOM! **The village goes up in flames rubble flying everywhere, Harrys eyes begin to fill with tears, he turns to Jackovah and in hatred and rage begins to punch Jackovah over and over again. "You fucking basterd you killed Severa you fucker you have taken everything I loved away from me!" Harry punched over and over again; he eventually stopped and felt Jackovahs neck for a pulse, there was none. Harrys face lit up. "Ive done it ive killed him Severa your death was not in vain!" Harry then sees Spyro racing towards him, Harry quickly un slings Jackovahs MP5 and open fired causing Spyro to retreat back. Harry grabs the rest of the mags from Jackovahs chest rig and backs up towards the blown up village, when he gets there he hears a voice. "Harry… is that you… help me please" Harrys looked in shock into the rubble. "Severa im coming don't worry!" Harry begins to dig through the rubble, meanwhile Spyro try's again to get Jackovahs body, luckily this time he is able too with Harry being distracted. Harry clears the rubble and Severa crawls out. "Severa I thought I lost you, how…how did you survive the blast?" Asked Harry "I… don't know… lucky I guess" tears began to drop down Harrys face. "Well that doesn't matter… what matters is that you are alive and I did it… Severa I killed him, Jackovah is dead" "Really?" Asked Severa. "Yes when I saw the bomb go off I thought you were dead and in rage I killed him I finally did it" Severa smiles Harr smiles back and they kiss passionately. Spyro landed and placed Jackovahs body on the ground, Armina races over to him. "Jackovah baby you rescued me… Jackovah?" She pushes his body. "Jackovah!" Armina shouts with tears forming in her eyes. Cynder feels his neck for a pulse she looks at Spyro and shakes her head. Spyro kneels down beside Armina and comforts her. "Armina he is dead" When hearing these words Armina felt her heart being ripped in two. "What… no he isn't… he is not dead!" "Armina he has no pulse he's dead, Harry must of killed him" Said Cynder "No, no, no Jackovah please come back to me please!" Tears now streaming down her face. Armina becomes angry. "Im gonna kill Harry!" Shouted Armina in pure rage, Spyro holds her back. "Wait Armina… don't harry will kill you too with his gun, we have to go we can fight another day, now let's respect Jackovah and take him to the temple" Said Spyro. Armina calms down and agrees. Spyro picks up Jackovahs body and they head for the guardian temple.

When they arrive they are tired. The guardians see Spyro carrying Jackovahs body. "What happened?" Asked Terrador "I will tell you later Terrador but Jackovah is dead and Harry still lives we think Harry accomplice is dead but we aren't sure, Terrador is there anywhere we can put him?" Askes Spyro "Yes, take him to the medical ward we will find a room for him" said Terrador "Thank you, Cynder stay here with Armina" "Ok Spyro" Said Cynder who was now cuddling Armina who was still crying. "Armina it will be ok" "I never told him the news" said Armina "What news?" Asked Cynder "That im pregnant" Cynder went wide eyed. "Oh Armina im so sorry" Cynder was now beginning to cry. "How will I tell the hatchling about his father who he will never meet and how will I raise it without Jackovah I don't want another mate Jackovah is and will be my only mate" "You will somehow Armina you are a strong female you will cope" Cynder and Armina were holding each other, Armina had sunk her head into Cynders chest. Spyro and the guardians were walking to the medical ward, as they were walking, people were staring at the body of Jackovah; one of the dragonesses was Kira who gasped at the sight of Jackovah lifeless body. They arrived at the medical ward and the placed Jackovah in his own room the doctors placed a cloth over his entire body and requested that the dragons leave. "Spyro come with us to the meeting hall and tell us what happened" said Cyril "Ok, but it's not the best of tales" replied Spyro "That may be, but we must know what happened" Said Terrador.

At the meeting hall Spyro was telling the Guardians what happened not leaving out any details, after he was finished the guardians spoke to each other when they finished they turned to Spyro. "We have spoken and we believe that after Jackovahs funeral we need to finish this, remember what the prophecy was, if we don't stop Harry he will fulfil his side and once again the world will plunge into darkness" said Terrador. "Ok that's fine by me if I can defeat Malefor I can beat this motherfucker guns or not, nothing will protect him he will pay for what he has done, Jackovah will be avenged" "Good, but let's give Jackovah the respect he deserves at the end of the day he died fighting" "Yes Terrador he did but was it worth it?" Asked Spyro "That's for you to decide" said Cyril "I don't think it was Harry is still alive Jackovah died for nothing" said Spyro, he left the meeting room and headed towards the main hall where Cynder was still cuddling Armina. "I think we should rest now you two it's been a long day" said Spyro "Ok I will take Armina to her room and join you later" They headed to their rooms to rest Cynder went with Armina and Spyro went into a different room. "Are you ok now Armina?" "Yes im fine now I just want some alone time now" "Ok Armina im just next door if you need me" "Thank you Cynder" Cynder leaves Arminas room. Armina puts her hand on her belly and rubs it gently; Armina then lies down and goes to sleep. In the other room Spyro and Cynder are lying in bed. "Hey Spyro did you know that Armina is pregnant?" Spyro looks at Cynder with a surprised look. "What really when did Jackovah and Armina mate?" "Im not sure but it is his egg, I think they mated when we got back from the night club" "Yeah well I don't know I passed out on the floor" "Yeah that was funny, I think I just went to bed I can't really remember much" "Yeah anyway im gonna go to sleep" said Spyro. Spyro kisses Cynder and goes to sleep, Cynder smiles and lies down and cuddles up to Spyro.

At the now blown up cheetah village Harry and Severa had been digging around the rubble trying to scavenge anything they could. "Did you find anything?" Asked Severa "No there's nothing, the bomb destroyed everything" "Aw shit, well what do we do, I am not going back to the fucking cave" said Severa "I know I don't want to go there either, do you know any other places?" Asked Harry "Yes there is my old family home its long been abandoned but it's so far away, about five days walk" "Why the hell would you live so far out?" asked Harry "After the war me and my family were outcasts so we found this house we killed the original occupants and moved in" said Severa "Ok, like ive said before why didn't we just go there in first place?" Asked Harry "Well I don't like the place never have, and it brings back horrible memories, but at this moment in time we have no other place to go" "Right... um what memories?" "I will tell you when I want to" "Ok I respect your privacy Severa" said Harry. "Harry I got something to tell you I was gonna tell you before you know Jackovah arrived" Harry looks at Armina confused. "What?" Asked Harry "Im pregnant" Harry's eyes go wide and in an instant he engages Severa with a kiss and a hug. "That's wonderful Severa now im even happier that you survived, the both of you" said Harry who was now rubbing her belly, Severa puts her hand over Harrys and smiles at him. "Harry when I captured Armina I noticed that she was pregnant too" "How do you know that?" Asked Harry "It's a female thing we just know when someone is pregnant, we must kill Armina before she lays the egg because if we fulfil our destiny and rule the world Jackovahs child will come for us in revenge for his or her father, either way it's one less thing to worry about and also I bet they have taken Jackovahs body to the temple, the very next place we are attacking Armina will be there" said Severa "Yes that's a good, we kill Armina put her out of her misery, we be doing her a favour" Severa gives an evil smile. "Ok I think we should be of then" said Severa. "Will you manage?" Asked Harry "Im a few days pregnant im not a few months I will be fine, thank you anyway" "Alright… I was just trying to be a good mate" "You are, you might have your ups and downs at times" "Awesome, oh and by the way we need food" said harry. "We can get some at farms we pass by" "Stealing from farms now, aren't we the most badass people ever?" Severa just shakes her head and smiles.

**-2 days later-**

At the temple Jackovahs funeral was taking place many dragons including the dragon King and other races except moles (because he hated the little fuckers) came to watch the funeral. The guardians and Spyro lowered his body into the grave. "Would anyone like to say a few words for Jackovah?" Asked Terrador, Spyro stood up and cleared his throat. "Jackovah was a great persona and a great friend and too Armina he was a great mate, he died fighting evil at its best, Jackovah never backed down from a fight and was always protective of others around him, Jackovah will be missed deeply, but we all know that right now he is with his ancestors, Rest in peace Jackovah" Spyro sat down wiping some tears from his eyes. Armina was too upset to talk. Terrador then stood up. "I speak for all the guardians when I say this, Jackovah was a great Human, he was fearless and a great friend although we did not know him for a long time Jackovah had earned our respect, our hearts go to his Mate Armina and his friends, may you rest in peace Jackovah" After the funeral there was a reception in the cafeteria. Many people spoke to Armina saying things like "Sorry for your loss" After the reception most people went back to their rooms. Spyro, Cynder and Armina stayed for a little while. "Well today went well many people showed up" said Spyro "Yeah but none of them really knew him, but still im happy that they contributed for the reception" said Armina "Yeah I think they wanted to pay their respects to Jackovah" said Spyro, Cynder was lying over the table. "Cynder you ok?" Asked Spyro, Cynder sat up and looked at him. "Oh yes im ok, im as jolly as a sailor on a boat full of naked dragonesses" said Cynder who was now right up in Spyros face. "You have had too much wine I can smell it in your breath" Said Spyro. Armina smiled and finished her glass of wine. "Well I think im gonna head to bed" said Armina. "Ok… we will too" said Spyro, Armina walks off to her room. Spyro tries to take Cynders glass away from her but she won't let him. "I think you have had enough" said Spyro, Cynder gives him an, if you don't get your hand of my wine I will kill you look. Spyro manages to get the glass from her Cynder tries to get it back but Spyro keeps it away from her Eventually Cynder gives up and just sits there. Spyro gets Cynder to the bedroom but it takes him about 30 minutes because she kept falling over or trying to pick fights with other dragonesses. Once in the room Cynder stripes and starts to walk sexually to the bed showing off her body, much to Spyros amusement. "Like what you see big boy" Cynder then lies in the bed and opens her legs "Come and get me" Cynder says in a seductive tone. "No im alright I prefer you when you're sober and besides we don't want to wake everybody up also you haven't washed down there for a while" Cynder closes her legs and huffs; she gets under the covers and goes to sleep. Spyro smiles and joins her.

-**3 days later-**

Harry and Severa arrive at the house it was big and black it also had castle like turrets which were bedrooms. "That was my room there" Severa points to one of the turrets. "Wow really all the way up there that must be killer to walk up there when your tied" said Harry "Uh tell me about it, I hated it when the wind blows it feels like it's gonna collapse" Harry looks at the building. "Well, shall we go in?" Asked Severa, Harry nodded slowly not taking his eyes of the house. Severa finds a key under the doormat and unlocks the door, they walk in the house to find it all dusty but other than that it's liveable. "Well it could use a bit of dusting but other than that its fine" said Severa "Ok" said Harry "Hey you ok?" Asked Severa "Im ok but this place is just a little spooky" replies Harry. "Oh you will be fine, once this place has been cleaned and we get some lights lit, it will be fine" said Severa; Many hours later the house was cleaned and there were now lights on, it looked a lot better. Harry looks above the fire place and sees a family portrait and it creep's him out a little. "Hey Severa, was this your family?" "Yes it is, that's me in the middle sat down obviously… my father stood to the left my mother in the middle stood behind me and my twin brother to the right" "Wow your family looks so…" "Evil, yes I know, we were a bad lot and we loved it, being feared" said Severa cutting Harry off "Um I hope you don't mind when I say this but can we take this down it feels like there watching us and I don't like it" said Harry. Severa thinks for a moment. "If it bothers you, then just take the fucking thing down" Harry looks at Severa with a worried faced, then takes down the portrait and puts it in the cupboard out of sight. "Happy now?" Asked Severa "Yep" replies Harry. Harry sits next to Severa and they cuddle up. "So when are we attacking the guardian temple?" Asked Harry "Not tomorrow we need rest, the day after, we will attack" "Ok Severa that's fine, and are you ok ever since we got here you seem to be agitated" "Oh its nothing really just being back at this house that's all you know those bad memories, and sorry about snapping at you earlier" "No its alright" Severa hugs Harry even tighter and kisses him. Then they head to bed in the master bedroom.

**Chapter 10 and now it's defiantly gone bad, Jackovah has been killed and harry still lives, what will happen in the future only fate can tell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new OC is being added to my story his name is Zaine; I would like to give credit to ****Shard the dragon ****for helping me design him. He is my OC, if you wish to borrow any of my OC then just ask me, but do not steal them.**

**Zaine is Severa's twin brother he has the same body colours as Severa black and silver but his eyes are a darker grey he has four horns, he is 6ft 1 in height. Zaine is very protective of family; he has scars on his body from fighting in the war for Malefor**

At the temple Spyro awoke from his sleep, he looked over to Cynder who was hanging off the edge of the bed, Spyro laughed to himself evilly and gently nudge Cynder with his arm making her fall of the bed, and Cynder hit the floor with a load thud. "Ow, my head" said Cynder who was picking herself up off the floor, Spyro bursts out laughing and Cynder just looks at him angrily holding her head. "Why did you do that?" Asked Cynder "I thought it would be funny, and it was Haha" replied Spyro, Cynder slaps Spyro on the arm. "Ow that hurt" said Spyro rubbing his arm "Ha now we're even" said Cynder smugly. Spyro just looks at her none impressed. Cynder got up and started to have a wash with the bowl; Spyro smiled to himself and snuck up behind her then he smacked her ass really hard, Cynder screams at the sudden pain, she turns around to find Spyro laughing. Cynder rubs her ass to try to ease the pain. "Oh you think that's funny?" Cynder then kicks Spyro in the balls; Spyro screams like a little dragoness and falls to the floor clutching his groin, Cynder just stares at Spyro who is crying a little, Cynder then carries on washing herself. "Sorry" said Spyro "Hmph, you should be" replies Cynder. Spyro gives her an awkward smile and stands up "Ah fuck that hurt" said Spyro, he waddles to the bed still holding his balls and gets dressed.

In Arminas room, Armina is already up and dressed she was looking out of the window at the horizon, Armina still mournful about the death of her mate, then someone knocks at her door, Armina answer's the door to find a dragon stood there. "Um, can I help you?" Asked Armina "I was wondering whether you would join me for breakfast" said the dragon. Armina thought about it, she didn't want a new mate but she did feel lonely and Jackovah was gone forever. "Ok I will" said Armina The dragon smiled at her and they walked to the cafeteria. "Oh by the way my names Titan" said Titan "Armina" "Armina what a pretty name you have, for a pretty dragoness" Armina blushes at this and Titan notices, and he smiles to himself. When they arrive at the cafeteria they get their breakfast and begin to eat it. Titan wraps his tail around Arminas, Armina responds by wrapping hers around his, they smile at each other and continue eating. Spyro and Cynder enter the cafeteria. "Hey Cynder I will get us some breakfast you find a place to sit" "Ok Spyro" Cynder goes to sit at a table when she eyes Armina with this new dragon, Cynder sits down and waits for Spyro to come back. When Spyro returns he sits down and gives Cynder her breakfast but she doesn't even notice. "Hey Cynder your breakfast" "Huh, oh sorry" "What were you looking at?" Asked Spyro "Armina she is with a new dragon" Spyro almost chokes on his toast. "What really a new dragon already, i thought you said Armina wasn't going to get another mate?" "I did Spyro but look at them eating their breakfast together" "What should we do?" "I don't know, I know she feels lonely but still she can't just forget Jackovah like he never existed, I mean it's a bit disrespectful in my opinion" Cynder watches them, every so often she would take a bite from her toast. "They've only just met and there wrapping their tales together, talk about quick he will be sharing the same bed with her tonight the way this keeps going" said Cynder with a bit of frustration. "Well to be honest she was quick with Jackovah" says Spyro with a mouthful "Yeah well that's different, Spyro this is horrible she has totally forgotten Jackovah his funeral was only a few days ago, and now she has already bagged herself another male" said Cynder who was shaking her head in disgust. "Well Armina is pregnant so it probably won't last long when he finds out; you know what we males are like we don't want to raise other male's children" Cynder looks at Spyro then looks back at Armina.

Then Cynder sees Armina get up and head towards the toilet, thinking this was a good opportunity to talk to Armina Cynder follows her, leaving Spyro to munch on his breakfast. When Cynder got in the toilet she waited for Armina to come out. When Armina left the cubicle she saw Cynder stood there. "Hello Cynder, beautiful morning isn't it" "I'll say so" Armina looked at Cynder confused "What's wrong?" Asked Armina "Well I saw you with that dragon, I know you are lonely but im upset that you just forgotten Jackovah like that, remember what he did for you" "I know Cynder but it's time to move on Jackovah is dead and that's the end of it, I know I said I wouldn't want another mate but I hate being alone I need someone to be by my side who will be there for me" "Armina, I know you don't like being alone but you can't just forget about Jackovah, you are pregnant with his egg and when the hatchling hatches you will always remember Jackovah every time you look at your hatchling" "Listen Cynder, you can't tell me how to live my life im happy with Titan" "I can see that Armina, I bet Jackovah would be turning in his grave right now, seeing the dragoness he loved just forgetting him like that, im sorry for raising my voice but you have made angry Armina trying to forget a loved one, it's like Spyro tying to forget about Ignitus it just can't be done, Jackovah died protecting the ones he loved and this is how you repay him by throwing it away to a dragon you have just met" Armina looks to her feet then back up to Cynder, she engages Cynder with a big hug with tears forming in her eyes. "Cynder what am I doing im so stupid I let my feelings get the better of me" Armina falls to her knees. "Jackovah please forgive me, I only wanted comfort in my time of need I feel so alone without you" Tears now streaming down Arminas face; Cynder kneels down and hugs Armina. A few minutes later after Armina had calmed down they leave the toilet. Armina and Cynder walk up to the table where Titan is sitting. "Titan, listen um… I don't think this relationship will work out i…I just can't forget Jackovah he will always be in my heart and my heart only belongs to him, im sorry" Titan stands up and walks away. "Wow, he handled that in a mature way didn't he, he just got up and left most males do that when they can't handle it you don't want a male like that, no good and they usually have small dicks because the bigger one is on their forehead" said Cynder, Armina chuckles a bit, then spots a dragoness talking to Spyro. "Um Cynder, she's chatting Spyro up" Cynder looks and see's Kira sat on the table. "Ooo, that bitch she is at it again, this is the ninth time she has tried to chat him up in three days, three motherfucking days, im gonna kick her teeth in" Armina laughs and Cynder angrily marches towards Kira. "Oi bitch, I told you to stay away from my mate!" Shouted Cynder "Oh shit id better go" said Kira who ran off down the hallway. "Yeah you better run bitch!" Spyro just watches amazed at what's happening around him. "What do you look so happy about wipe that smile of your face or I will slap it off" said Cynder in an angry tone, who then folded her arms. Spyros smile quickly disappeared and he tucked back in to his fifth slice of toast.

"Hey, that's my toast you're eating my breakfast Spyro, you eat like a horse you greedy basterd" said Cynder who then turns around to see a Anthro horse family just staring at her angrily, Cynder gives them the middle finger and sits down. Armina shakes her head while trying to hold back laughter, Spyro well he was just eating Cynders toast. "Um Cynder, I think that was a little un-called for" "What, they were staring at me" "Still, giving them the middle finger that's awful" "ok, ok so I was a little harsh big deal" When Spyro had finished eating Cynders breakfast the three went out on a stroll, the dragonesses talked about Arminas hatchling and what it could possibly look like with having a human dad, and Spyro just enjoys the scenery. Then Armina sees Titan walking towards them he stops to talk to Armina. "Hey um Armina I just wanted to say im sorry for storming off like that" said Titan "Its ok, and im sorry too, I shouldn't of come on to you so quickly so some of it is my fault" said Armina "Anyway I was also a bit angry because I hadn't had a relationship in a while and I was happy that I found someone who liked me" "Hey if your still looking I know someone who you might like, she loves the quick action, her name is Kira" said Spyro Titan begins to laugh and the others look at him confused. "Haha, you think I would want to go out with her, she fucked Volteer, he is like 30 years older than her, it's just wrong and I don't want to mate with a dragoness who has had a fifty odd year old cock shoved up there" "I guess that's a… um… good reason" said Spyro "Thanks anyway, but I'd rather be single to be honest, so see you around" Titan then walked off back towards the temple. The others kept on walking on their little route. "Ya know Cynder, im glad that you stopped me from being with Titan" "Good, he was a bit of a dick" "Yeah he was, he is immature he kept doing stupid dirty jokes and it was really annoying after a while" "Uh, tell me about it, Spyro does it all the time" "Hey Cynder stop me if heard this one, what do boobs and toys have in common, they were both made for kids but the fathers end up playing with them, Haha" Cynder just shakes her head. "You see what I mean Armina" said Cynder, Armina just laughs.

In Severa's family house Severa and Harry were in the garden. "Well this is overgrown, these weeds are taller than me" said Harry "Yeah well I ain't gardening i can't be arsed, when we rule the world we will have slaves to do this for us" "Yep, if I had a flame thrower I would burn it" "Ha no if we set this alight the whole house could go up, then where do we go hmm… back to the cave, ha I don't fucking think so" "I was only saying Severa bloody hell" "Anyway we don't need to worry about this, just about what's going to happen" said Severa, then they headed back inside. "Im so bored there's nothing to do" says Harry "Well, why don't you find a way to entertain yourself" Harry looks at Severa and smirks. "Oh you dirty minded, I don't mean like that" "Haha I only having a laugh" "Yes I can see that, how about we use this time to plan our strategy for when we attack the temple" "Sounds good here's the plan, you run naked into the temple distracting them then I kill all of muahahaha" said Harry, Severa looks at him and shakes her head. "Im not impressed, no that will not be the plan" Said Severa who was now annoyed. "Oh come lighten up will ya I was only playing" "Take this seriously Harry" "Oh fine spoilt sport, do you have a plan?" Asked Harry "No not really" "Perfect we kill Jackovah and have no idea what to do next brilliant" "To be honest I don't what to do, attacking the guardian temple seemed like a good idea but now, well I don't know, were stuck" "I thought you said you had it all planned" "Well it was a lie but the truth at the same time, the first part I had planned but know it's, uh I don't know" said Severa who sat down in frustration. "We will think of something ya know, let's just keep some hope, people already fear us that's a good start" Severa looks at Harry and gives him a weak smile.

"With Jackovah dead I thought that the prophecy would be easier but it just turns out its gotten harder, and ya know what Severa, the main reason we are bored is because no-one is coming to fight us Jackovah was the one who kept the action going, they don't where we are either so taking revenge will be hard for them" said Harry "Yeah it was more fun with Jackovah still alive, but in a way it's better that he is dead that's why we are bored because there is nothing happening, we are no longer in threat of being attacked even if Jackovahs friends do want revenge it's like what you said they don't know where we are and probably never will" "I really want some action even I it's just bandits, I need something to do" "I know Harry I know this probably not what you were expecting from the prophecy but this is how it is"

"Oh dear what a pity I was beginning to enjoy it" said a voice in the darkness, both Harry and Severa Jumped at the sudden voice, harry picks up the MP5 and looks around the room trying to find where the voice came from. "Show yourself!" Shouted Harry, then a dragon appeared from a dark corner. "Zaine what, what are you doing here?" Asked Armina "Me I thought we should have a family reunion sis, it's good to see you after all these years" said Zaine, Severa hugs Zaine. "This is Zaine my twin brother ya know from the family portrait, and Zaine this is…" "Harry I know, you are famous" said Zaine finishing Severa's sentence. "How do you know me am I famous?" Asked Harry "After you killed Jackovah the news spread like wild fire there's posters in Warfang saying how Jackovah was killed and that the world will be plunged into darkness many dragons are in fear of another war starting, and also the dragon king has placed a bounty on your heads, you're the most wanted person in this world" "Wow" said Harry "Yes so this talk about getting no action well you gonna get it" "Yeah, good I can't wait" said Harry "I also over herd you're having some problems with what to do next, I have some ideas if you're willing to listen" "Sure we will any ideas would be good right now" said Severa "Well I think you should assassinate the dragon king, I know it sounds impossible but if you do it will cause utter chaos throughout the dragon realms" "That's a very big step Zaine the dragon king is untouchable no-one can get near him his guards are the best trained in the entire world" said Severa "Wait a minute back at the cave in the weapon wall I noticed a sniper rifle it's a long ranged weapon it can kill an enemy over a mile away, so If I get the sniper I won't need to be up close" "You see it's all coming together now, and your idea on attacking the temple is a bad one you will outmatched and outnumbered, and if you did take it what then, the king would send his army to reclaim it, and let's be honest you can't fight an entire army even with those human weapons they will eventually overrun you" said Zaine "Alright we have a plan but we will need to wait for a good time to assassinate the king when he out in the open" said Severa "Yep, Severa could you get the sniper rifle for me flying there would be quicker, the sniper rifle is the one with the scope on it, it like a small telescope and it has a bipod and some ammunition for it" "Ok Harry I will I shouldn't be that long it might take me a day or two but I will be as quick as I can" said Severa "One more thing have you ever used a sniper rifle before?" Asked Zaine "Um… no well not a military sniper but I did use a hunting sniper rifle with my father when we went hunting, so I do know the basics but I can do with some practice" Zaine nods. Severa takes flight to the cave to fetch the rifle. "Zaine if I manage to pull this off then what?" Asked Harry "Well we will have to see how the dragon retaliate depending on what they do will show us on what we should do next" "Right there is someone else I need to kill her name is Armina she is pregnant with Jackovahs egg, I want her dead so their child will not come for revenge" "Ok, that's a good plan, I also know that you got my sister pregnant" "How do you know that?" "Haha I have this crystal here , when I look in to it I can see things happen and, well its awkward, but when I looked once you two were mating, that's how I know she would be pregnant by now" "Well this is awkward, but don't worry I won't miss treat Severa" said Harry "Im pretty sure you won't but if I find out that you do then just be wary" said Zaine, Harry caught on with what Zaine was saying and nodded in agreement.

Back at the temple Armina was visiting Jackovahs grave. "Hello baby ive come to see you again, I hope you are not angry with me for earlier today but I think you must understand why I did it but I realise now that I don't need another male to keep me happy, I still love you and i always will, the egg is fine nothing wrong with it and im fine too, I just wish I could of spent more time with you, but I know you will always be with me in my heart" said Armina. Armina then gets up and walks to the temple but before she goes through the door she looks back at the grave and smiles.

**Chapter 11 and things are about to get worse what will happen if Harry does assassinate the dragon king and what does Zaine have in mind for the future, will Armina be safe from Harry or will he get her again? I know this is a little late but I will say it now, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing it, its very much appreciated knowing that people are enjoying my story, thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Severa returned with the L96A1 sniper rifle, Harry straight away began to practice with it he set up targets which were the skulls of the animals they had been eating at different positions, some closer and some further away. Due to Harry being a hunter the closer targets he could hit no problem but the further ones were a bit difficult, Zaine was watching Harry amazed at the weaponry that the humans had created. Severa was inside the house resting from the long flight she had just done. "Fuck, I missed it again!" shouted Harry "Keep trying you will get it you were very close that time, you get closer every time you shoot" "Yeah, but still" said Harry "Hmm maybe you should stop a while, get something to eat" "Im up for that" Harry stands up and he and Zaine walk to the house when they enter they see Severa lying on the chair asleep, Harry smiles and picks up Severa he carries her up the stairs and puts her in bed, Harry gives Severa a kiss and goes back down stairs. Zaine is in the kitchen making a sandwich; Harry enters the kitchen and makes himself one. "Hey, can I ask you a question Harry?" "Sure" "I know you have probably been asked this already but what is your world like?" "I will sum it up in two words… shit hole" "Ok then, another question, what was your family like?" "Like before I will sum it up in two words… rich basterds" Zaine laughs and goes in to the living room to eat, soon Harry joins him. "Where did you and Severa get this food from?" "We stole it from farms on the way here" Zaine just nods and tucks back in to his sandwich.

After a few hours Severa comes down stairs from her midday nap to see what going on, when she comes down Harry and Zaine are nowhere to be seen, Severa then hears a gun shot and goes outside to find Harry practicing and Zaine just watching. "Having fun boys?" asked Severa "Yep, Harry is improving quite well he has managed to hit the furthest target, twice now" "Oh that's good, you will be able to carry out the assassination soon" "Actually me and Harry want to do it when the king makes his speech to the peasants" said Zaine "Why then?" Asked Severa "Because the king will be out in the open makes him an easier target to hit" "Ok so do you know where Harry is gonna shoot him from?" "No, but we are gonna plan it" "Uh, Zaine Harry has never been to Warfang and me and you haven't been there for long enough to give him a good map, and don't forget the bounty on our heads" "Your point?" Asked Zaine "My point is, the assassination isn't gonna happen at the kings speech" "Oh, come on Severa im sure Harry can pull it off" "Listen to me Zaine, "Harry is not, I repeat not gonna do it there it's too risky" "Oh too risky my arse" "Ok then, how Is he gonna get into the city, he can't just walk through the gate can he you stupid prick" "Fine, you got an idea?" Asked Zaine "Actually I do, I know that the king goes on a stroll outside the city walls everyday even though he has bodyguards he will still be an easy target to hit, Harry can hide in a certain location and shoot the king" said Severa giving Zaine a smug smile. "I have an idea for hiding; I can build an OP" said Harry "What's an OP?" Asked Zaine "An Op or observation post is when a soldier digs a hole in the ground and builds a camouflage cover to put over the top using vegetation from the area, the soldier lies in it, and watches the enemy, snipers use this to kill targets, I will make the OP during the night and after I have killed the king I will wait in the OP until nightfall and then I will use the cover of darkness to make my retreat, me and my dad use to build them when we went hunting" "Well looks like we have our plan" Said Zaine "I think we should get it over and done with, it will take us ages to get there and to dig the OP" said Harry "No it won't" said Severa "Why won't it, I have to walk there" said Harry "Well that's where you are wrong, because I have found more of those portal crystals I found them today actually when I woke up they were hidden in a box under a bed sheet in the closet, you take two one for getting there and one to come back it will take you no time" said Severa, Severa then went upstairs to get the crystals. "Awesome, do you have any wire like chicken wire or something?" Asked Harry "Um no but we have some old gardening nets" said Zaine "That will do, it's for the camouflage cover" said Harry, Zaine goes outside to fetch the garden net. When Severa and Zaine give Harry the items he needs they wait until nightfall, Severa gives him a quick rundown of how portal crystals work. "Ok im ready" said Harry "good, but please be careful" said Severa, who then kisses him. "Good luck" said Zaine, and with that Harry opens the crystal and goes through it.

When Harry comes out the other side he sees Warfang in its glory even though it was dark, Harry quietly snuck around to a good sniping point and begins to dig the OP, he makes the camouflage cover its about 1:30am when he finishes, he goes to sleep and wakes up at about 9:00am, he then waits for the king to take his stroll. Hours go by and still he doesn't, but at 2:00pm Harry target appears out of the city gate, he guesses that it's the king because of the bodyguards and the obviously the crown type thing he is wearing, plus the fancy clothes and expensive jewellery is a dead give giveaway. Harry lines up the shot his breathing slows and he keeps his nerves steady, Then Harry takes the shot. **BANG! **The bullet flies through the air and strikes the king in the head, the king falls to the floor and the bodyguards start looking in all directions for the assassin. Harry pulls the sniper rifle inside the OP and he sits tight waiting for night to come, during the time, many of Warfangs guards run or fly past, with some very close encounters. When night comes Harry slowly emerges from the OP and makes his way to a secure location before using the portal crystal. When he knows he is in a secure location he uses the portal crystal and within no time he is back at the house. "Im home" said Harry, Severa hugs Harry very tightly "Harry im so glad you're alright" said Severa. "So, how did it go?" Asked Zaine "I did it, the king is dead" replied Harry "Well done Harry this is a great victory for you" said Zaine "yeah, so um what next?" Asked Harry "Well we should see how our enemy retaliates, and then take it from there I suppose" said Zaine, Severa finally lets go of Harry and smiles at him then gives him a long kiss, feeling awkward Zaine say goodnight and heads upstairs. "*yawns* Im so tired" said Harry "Yep me too we should be going to bed it's been a very long day, I have been worried sick all day" "You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself" "I know, but your my mate it's my job to worry" Harry chuckles and kisses Severa, then they head to bed to get a good night sleep.

The next morning Harry, Severa and Zaine celebrated a victory in Harry's quest, basically they had a big breakfast. "Well the first mayor victory I would say in your quest you should be very proud of yourself, you killed the most powerful dragon in the world, well beside Spyro that it" said Zaine "Yeah, but actually the first victory and probably the most major victory we will accomplish was when I killed Jackovah, he was destined to stop me, Haha some job he did" said Harry "Haha, maybe we shouldn't get so cocky, there still is Spyro, if he can save the world once I think he could do it again" "Haha Spyro, when I fought against him I used my venom in my tail he went down so quickly" said Severa "Good advantage and we also have you now Zaine he will not expect that anyway when he shows himself then we will fight him but until then we plan other things" said Harry "Do you have a plan Harry?" Asked Zaine "Actually I do, I know you're gonna hate this Severa but you will have to go back to the cave and retrieve as many weapons as you can it might take a few trips but we will need them, this is what im thinking we attack Warfang" "You got to be joking right, remember what I said about attacking the temple well this is about 100x worse and all these dragons are gonna be either scared or pissed off" said Zaine "yes, but im gonna teach you and Severa how to use guns, we will kill every being we see, until whoever is in charge now begs us to stop I will attack on the streets with you two in the air we will be unstoppable" "Its ok but your missing some details Harry, dragons are powerful how will you weaken them in order for us to commit such a massacre?" Asked Severa "Well you haven't really seen the full ferocity of human fire power and believe me three people armed with LMG's it's gonna be mayhem" "Maybe so Harry but the three of us ain't gonna take down an entire city" said Zaine "Ok then any suggestions?" Asked Harry "yes how about forget Warfang, I know it's your destiny Harry but attacking Warfang would be suicidal with human weapons or not, the entire of Malefor's army and a fucking earth golem couldn't struggled to take the city and that was against Spyro, Cynder the guardians the odd dragon here and there and a handful of moles, so what makes you think that the three of us are gonna liberate the city, we will be destroyed, in my opinion we should just stick with killing certain beings an attack on Warfang will only be possible if we had help and I mean a lot of help" said Zaine "I don't like to say this Harry, but Zaine is right we should take this slowly, good things come to those who wait, so we must wait and don't worry we will rule this world eventually" said Severa "Ok I just want to get it over and done with" "I know you do Harry and I sort of understand what you are going through at the moment but be patient don't do anything stupid" said Zaine

Harry stands up and leans against the fireplace staring into the fire. "This is supposed to be my destiny, my future and all I have done is give in ideas to plans that you two have made, I killed Jackovah and now it's boring and I got Severa pregnant, wow what a great time im having" "Oh come on Harry don't feel like were just helping, you are the one that's in charge we don't do anything without your permission" said Severa "Also if I may add, your tactics aren't the best either, no offense, all you wanna do is massacre lots of people, and attack the most hardest if places to attack especially that we don't have the muscle, that is why we keep disagreeing with you not because we think you are not a good leader we just think it's foolish, you will be sending us and yourself to our doom" said Zaine "Alright then, but I do have an idea and you two can't really argue with this, Severa can you get other people from my world like you did with me?" Asked Harry "Yeah I could do it again all I did was use a portal simple really" "Good because you know I was a gang leader I can get my gang to come here there is about 20 of them, we will have our own little army all of them armed with guns and they are good at handling guns" "That's sounds good but it will take a lot of effort and where will we put them?" Asked Severa "Here of course, Severa there's plenty of room put five or six of them in each bedroom, it's too bad we don't have the cheetah village anymore but oh well, and also in my world we have lots of weaponry and explosives, and I mean bombs, bigger than the one that Jackovah used, how's that then" said Harry "It's alright we will need more food but the more people we have the better, yeah go ahead, do it, go get them" said Zaine "Yep and they might be able to bring some vehicles back with them depending on the portal size, these vehicles are armed with some very heavy fire power, we stole it from an Army camp" "Yeah im sure I can get the portal big enough but they will have to be quick I can only hold it for so long" said Severa "Ok then when do you wanna do it?" Asked Zaine "Now" said Harry.

At the temple the news about the king's assassination had caused panic to the residents, the guardians were trying to calm people down but it was all in vain. "Spyro they won't listen to the guardians" said Cynder "I know Cynder, there too stupid to listen" said Spyro with anger in his voice "What can we do to help?" said Cynder "We can't do anything if there not listening to the guardians they won't listen to anyone" said Spyro. "If it's like this here, I'd hate to see what it's like in Warfang" said Cynder "Yeah me too, there's probably riots going off" said Spyro "I hope our house is ok, if it has been damaged then im gonna go off it" said Cynder "Im sure the house is fine Cynder, im more worried about what Harry is gonna do next, I mean look what he has done, its chaos, it's what he wants and he is getting it" said Spyro "Yes, well he will get what he deserves once we find out where he is hiding" said Cynder "Yes Cynder if we do find him, he and that bitch could be anywhere, and when we do find him, everybody will be after him it will be chaos then" "Yeah, but ive got this feeling that something very bad is gonna happen" said Cynder, Spyro comforts her. The crowd were still going ragged but now it was about to get worse as people begin to argue with each other, and it wasn't long before fights broke out, and pretty soon most of the crowd had erupted into a big fight, the guardians now very powerless couldn't do anything but try and calm them down. Spyro and Cynder just watched in horror at what one person could cause. The fighting grew more violent as windows became smashed and people were getting injured.

Then all of a sudden guns shots were fired, everyone stopped and looked to where they came from, no-one could believe what they were seeing. The human that they believed was dead was now stood in the great hall. "I can't believe what I am seeing, people turning on each other and fighting, why are you fighting each other, when you should be fighting the real enemy, the one who is out there causing all this you should all be ashamed of yourselves, now go back to your rooms and let me deal with this!" Shouted Jackovah, many people hung their heads low and began to make their way to their rooms. Spyro and Cynder ran to Jackovah. "Jackovah you're dead, I watched them lower your body into the grave" said Cynder "Yes well im back, and I have a prophecy to fulfil" "Its good your back Jackovah we really missed you" said Spyro "Where is Armina?" Asked Jackovah "Oh she is in her room, room 46" said Cynder "Thank you, um could you possible give us some private time just for a moment?" "Yeah of course we will, we understand" Said Spyro "Thanks, oh um could tell the guardians as well" Cynder nodded, Jackovah smiled and went to Arminas Room. "Hey, Jackovah wait!" Shouted Terrador "Um Terrador, Jackovah wants some private time with Armina" said Spyro "Oh ok, but when it's finished tell him that we want to see him" said Terrador "Sure" said Cynder.

When Jackovah arrived at room 46 he hesitated for a moment but then went in. When Armina turned around to see who it was her heart almost missed a beat. "Jackovah!" shouted Armina, she jumped at him and kissed him very passionately. "Oh Jackovah I thought I'd never see you again" tears now falling down Arminas face. "Well here I am and don't worry im not gonna leave you ever again" said Jackovah "I love you" said Armina "I love you too" replied Jackovah "How are you alive though?" Asked Armina "I will explain that later, but now I just want to be with you" They kiss again. "Hey, Jackovah I have some news that I was going to tell you" said Armina "What is baby?" "Im pregnant Jackovah with your egg" Jackovah went wide eyed and stepped back a little. "How did that happen?" "When we came home from the nightclub we must o mated when we were drunk" Jackovah smiled and hugged Armina. "Im so happy that you are pregnant Armina" "I am too, well now im even happier that ive got my mate back" said Armina. Then Spyro walked through the door. "Im sorry to interrupted but the guardians would like to see you" "Ok, come on Armina lets go get this over with" They head toward the meeting room and sit down "So Jackovah your back from the dead, how is that so?" Asked Terrador "It's a long story so sit down and get comfy" said Jackovah.

**Chapter 12 and Jackovah has returned from the dead how will this affect Harry, will Harrys plans succeed now that Jackovah is back we will have to wait and see. **

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring in the middle.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well you want you know how I am back from the dead, here is my story, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, expecting I would be in heaven or hell I was surprised when I woke up in a place much unknown to me"

**-FLASHBACK- **

"Uh my head, where am i?" Jackovah picks himself up of the floor and looks around there's seems to be no sign of life anywhere. "Hello Jackovah" said a voice, Jackovah jumped and spun around and saw a dragon stood behind him. "Who, who are you?" "My name is Ignitus" "Ignitus, ive heard that name before, the guardian's spoke of your name" "Yes, I was once a guardian myself, but when I gave my life to help Spyro and Cynder, I was given the role to become the new chronicler… welcome to White isle the home of the chronicler" "Wow, this place is amazing" "Indeed it is, now then may we head inside we have a lot to talk about" Jackovah nodded and they headed inside, Jackovah found himself in a Chamber room of some sort, filled with books and scrolls. "What are all these books for?" "These are the books of time, they record most history in life, every dragon and dragoness has their own book, you have one too" "I have one, but how im not a dragon im human, im from a different world it's impossible" "Yes, it may seem strange to you that you have one, but it here it is" a book comes down from the shelf and opens Jackovah and Ignitus look into it, Jackovah couldn't believe his eyes his entire life had been written down in this book. "Here we are, your book of time your entire life story written in this book not as detailed as some think, but it does have the important events of your life written in here, Harry on the other hand does not possess a book of his own" "How come he doesn't and I do, what makes me so special or privileged rather, to have such a book?" "There is more to you than meets the eye Jackovah, you have no idea what you really are, but I am going to help you find the real you" Jackovah was very confused now. "I sense you are confused Jackovah" said Ignitus "Well, yes I am, I wake up in a mysterious place and now im being told that have no idea what I really am, yes I think anyone would be confused" said Jackovah scratching his head "Also, to add more I was killed by Harry, so how am I alive?" "I brought you back from the dead to help you fulfil your destiny" "Right and if I fulfil my destiny, then will I go back to being dead?" Asked Jackovah "That will be for you to decide Jackovah, if you wish to go and see your ancestors then I shall send you on that path, or you can choose to stay in the living world" "Nice, I fell happier knowing that I have the choice, but you mentioned that I have no idea what I am, could you elaborate please?"

Ignitus smiled at Jackovah "You are a dragon Jackovah; I know this may sound strange to you, but you are, although you do not look like one at the moment, when you look inside yourself you will feel the dragon within" said Ignitus "But im from a different world thought" "Actually the truth must be told, as you already know you were adopted in your other world, you don't know who your real parents are, they are dragons Jackovah, the chronicler before me had seen this prophecy as well he had your egg taken from the temple and sent to your world where you were transformed into a human baby and the taken in at an orphanage, the reason you were sent away to a different world, was because there was a raid on the temple that night, where the eggs were smashed if yours was smashed then Harry would have had no opposition in this prophecy" "So in a way I was rescued from death" "Yes, Jackovah that is right, I had no idea of this prophecy at that time so how you got to the other world is unknown to me, but what matter now is that you must unlock this inner dragon, when using this ability you will be able to defeat Harry a lot easier, he has proven to be a hard opponent, if he can kill you once he can you kill again" "Ok, but he will have human weaponry, even if I do use this inner dragon, it will be no match for the fire power of human weaponry, it's basically useless on the battlefield" "That may be so, but at one point you and Harry will face each other alone using this ability will give you an advantage in the fight, I strongly advise you keep this ability secret from Harry until the time is right" "Wow this is a lot to take in, um you don't suppose you know who my real parents are do you?" Asked Jackovah "Unfortunately I don't I have looked in many books but I cannot find them, maybe they will find you someday, but until then you must unlock this inner dragon and must begin training" "How do I do that?" "You must look inside yourself and feel the inner dragon and once you do you will transform into the real being that you are" Jackovah sits down and closes his eyes tying to feel this inner dragon but it doesn't work. "I can't feel anything Ignitus" "Give it some time and look deeper within, you will find it"

Jackovah tries over and over again for hours, but he cannot find it, he tries once more but this time digging deeper into his very soul as deep as he could go, suddenly he begins to feel something it felt as if the entire universe was changing around him, when he opened his eyes he saw the transformation. "Woah, im a dragon now!" He scanned his body looking at the changes; He was an indigo blue with a black underbelly and black wing membranes, with 4 black horns and sapphire eyes he had also grown in height he was now 6ft 2 and his muscle build had gotten bigger, "I look awesome!" Shouted Jackovah "Yes you do look impressive, well done Jackovah for reaching your inner Dragon, now you can begin your training" "Yeah can't wait, um just one thing how can I change back to human?" "Like you did to change into a dragon, just search your inner human" "Awesome I have two body's, or two forms, this is awesome can't wait to show people, especially Armina" "Just be careful who you show it too" "Don't worry I will, so when can I begin training?" Asked Jackovah "We will begin straight away, the faster you learn the quicker you can stop Harry" "Alright lest do this" said Jackovah

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

"That's basically it, for the next couple of days I trained how to fight and use my elements and to fly which was fucking awesome, and then I was sent here, and here I am" said Jackovah "That's amazing so your actually a dragon, it's weird but sort of makes sense at the same time" said Spyro "Yes it is Spyro, this is very interesting may we see your dragon form?" Asked Terrador "Certainly" replied Jackovah, he then changed into his dragon form and everybody stared at him in awe at the sight. "So Armina do you like the new Jackovah" said Cynder, Armina blushes and smiles "I will take that as a yes" said Spyro. Armina gets up and hugs Jackovah, she nuzzles him too. "You have gotten taller" said Armina "Haha I know you look so tiny" said Jackovah, he then changed back into his human form. "Aw what, no change back I want you as a dragon" said Armina. "Sorry baby I have to stay in this form, im gonna use my dragon form as a surprise for Harry, which means you guys keep this shush, no one has to know about this" The other nodded in response. "Hey Jackovah I just thought of something, in your grave is your body still there or is it gone?" Asked Spyro, everyone just looked at him. "What, I just want to know" "Um, yes it will be empty because this is my body, and if you are wondering where I got this MP5 from, Ignitus gave me it" After the meeting the guardians went back to studying and helping other dragons. Jackovah and his friends went outside to rest; they found a nice spot in a clearing. Jackovah and Armina were snuggled up to each other, Jackovah was rubbing Arminas belly. "Im so happy that you are pregnant, we will be a happy family together" said Jackovah "Yeah we will especially now that you can ya know change" said Armina trying not to give away the secret. "Yeah I can't wait, but we need to get rid of Harry first, once he is gone, we will be free to live our lives" said Jackovah "It will be great when this is all over" said Armina

Back at Severa's family house, Severa was busy preparing to get Harrys gang members, when Severa was ready she opened the portal and Harry stepped through. He was back on planet Earth and was right outside his gang hideout, he very quickly went to the main room and found his gang members watching TV "Oi, fuckers!" Shouted Harry "The boss, he is back!" shouted a gang member "Yes I am, now grab your weapons and as much ammo and explosives as you can carry and bring the vehicles around to the front, then follow me!" Harry ordered. The Gang members obliged and soon they were ready, once they were ready they followed Harry outside, none of them could believe what they were seeing, a weird looking portal thing and a strange looking being stood in it. "Right go through the portal now or I will kill all of you!" shouted Harry. The Gang members and the vehicles went through the portal, followed by Harry; Severa closed the portal, when they came through the other side the gang except Harry blacked out. "Shit I forgot they would do this" said Harry "Hey, how come you haven't blacked out?" Asked Severa "I don't know why, maybe it's a first time thing" said Harry "Right, oh well let's get these people in the house" said Severa "Alright I will cover the vehicles" said Harry. Severa and Zaine moved the bodies into the house while Harry covered the four vehicles using surrounding vegetation; they were RWMIK land rovers with 50 calibre machine guns attached to each vehicle.

When Harry had finally finished covering the vehicles up he headed inside, Severa and Zaine were sat down having some cold drinks. "Hey baby, you finished covering those things" "Yes I have and their called land rovers humans ride around in them, it's a faster way of traveling" "Oh right, cool, it would be better if humans could fly though" said Zaine "We do there called planes, big metal cylinders with wings" "Oh right" said Zaine "Anyway now that we have an attack force we can begin planning the next phase" "Yes we can with these land rovers and the extra people we could possibly do an attack on Warfang maybe a night attack" said Severa "Oh here we go again, with attacking Warfang, didn't we discuss this earlier it's not a good idea, and this time it's you Severa who wants to attack it, you told harry to listen to me earlier who's side are you on now, listen to me, we might have more people now and these land rovers but it still isn't enough to attack the city we need more people, 23 ain't enough, why can't you get that in your heads, if we had more helping us in our cause then yes it's doable but without them its suicide" said Zaine "Oh for fuck sake Zaine, im sick of hearing you complaining about attacking Warfang, it's my fucking destiny and we are doing it my way" said Harry with anger "Listen Harry, a good leader takes advice, it's too bad you won't, fine go ahead do it, I will say no more" said Zaine, Zaine stood up and went to his bedroom. "We don't need him, we were just fine without him before" said Harry "Maybe we should listen to him" said Severa "Oh now your back on his side are we?" "No, im just, oh forget it im gonna take a nap" Severa goes upstairs to take her nap leaving Harry alone. "Fuck the both of them, I can do it myself" thought Harry, as he began to plan is attack.

A few hours later Harry was still alone, then his gang came downstairs. "Ah you all awake, good I was becoming inpatient" "Hey boss, where are we?" asked a gang member "That is non-important, what is important is that we are attacking a city" "A city boss, why?" "Because we are, if we do this right we will live like rich men, no more questions, now it will be a dangerous task but it must be done we will quietly take out the enemy so knives will be our main weapon bring guns as well just in case it goes bad, anything that is not human kill it we are attacking the kings palace, so we must clear every room, team 1 will do downstairs and team 2 will do upstairs, now then gear up and get as much ammo as you can also grab, and also take a walkie talkie each and then meet me outside, oh and Charlie you have a special task, when my two dragon friends come downstairs, tell them where we are and instruct them to bring as many bombs as they can carry understood?" "Yes boss" said Charlie. The gang members did as they were asked and geared up taking big combat knives, guns ranging from SMG's to LMG's, ammo and walkie talkies, soon they were all outside ready. "Good, im gonna open portal which will take us to the dragon kings palace, remember what I said kill anything that isn't human, try a stealth attack first and if it doesn't work then shoot them" Harry opened the portal using a portal Crystal and on the other side was the kings palace, Harry and his gang stepped through and the portal closed behind them, Harry using hand signals told the gang to separate into the two teams, one to go left and the other to go right. The groups quietly take out the guards and the servants, every so often they were spotted but the other group would take them out so no shots were fired. The mission went successful no alarms were raised Harry and his gang had successfully taken over the palace without arousing too much suspicion, and with the king dead no-one really went to the palace anymore, but if someone did then one of the gang members would take them out.

Back at the house Severa had woke up from her nap and went into Zaine's room and had been talking about Harry. "We need to talk to him, he will get himself killed, and if he isn't prepared to listen then you tell him Severa, you will leave him and let him do it by himself, I will not allow him to put you in danger" "Ok Zaine, let's go tell him" said Severa with sadness, she did not want to leave Harry but Zaine was right. When they got downstairs Harry was no-where to be seen, except on gang member sitting on the sofa. "Hey you, where is Harry?" Asked Severa "Oh, you must be his dragon friends, he has told me to tell you that he is attacking the kings palace in Warfang, and that we are to bring as many bombs as we can carry to him" "What, he has gone!" shouted Zaine "Yes he has it was a good plan, I wish I was a part of it, but he said this was a special task, so im happy" "What plan?" Asked Zaine "Oh they were gonna do a sneak attack, that is all I know so far" "Oh, we better go and help him" said Severa who was now very worried. "Yeah if there is anything left to help, who knows what the dragons could of done to him" said Zaine, they grab the bombs and the rest of the portal crystals, Severa opens a portal and they step through only to get a shock when they see Harrys gang walking around the place like guards. They head to the throne room where they see Harry sat in it, looking very pleased with himself. "Well it looks like I was right eh, look what we have achieved, and thank you so much for bringing the bombs, that's phase two of my little plan" said Harry smugly. "How did you do this?" Asked Zaine "Oh, a little help from my gang sneaking around killing people, and look what we did" "Ok I admit, I was wrong I shouldn't of underestimated you Harry, I guess you did know what you were doing" said Zaine "Apology accepted Zaine" said Harry "So what is phase two?" Asked Zaine "Phase two Zaine, is during the night we will quietly plant the bombs in specific areas, you can help with this, we have found a map of Warfang so we know where everything is, the hospitals the military barracks and the schools and other important buildings, but we won't blow them up, we will use them as a threat, if the citizens co-operate then no one needs to die but if they decide not to, then im more than happy to detonate the bombs cause at the end of the day it's their loss, it would be a real shame if all the children died at the schools being blown up" "This plan is very good harry, I actually take back everything" said Zaine "Also the Army of Warfang must obey my commands or the same fate will happen, so there is our Army, and my gang members are now my private and very heavily armed bodyguards, see Severa this our future, we will live like kings and queens and the dragons realms will be our kingdom and soon the whole world will be at our feet, and I haven't forgot you Zaine, I will give you Avalar to rule over, we found the treasury in the palace also, you will take some for yourself" "This is amazing baby, we are actually going to rule this world, I can't believe it's finally happening" said Severa, who then kissed harry. Zaine smiled at them.

When night fell Zaine and 10 of Harrys men went out and planted the bombs the task went well no one discovered them. Some other of Harry's men using portal crystals retrieved the vehicles from the house. In the morning at about 11:00am the vehicles fired rounds into the Sky, the citizens of Warfang went to the palace only to find a horrible sight, there was a pile of dead dragons and moles. Harry appeared on the king's balcony and fire shots into the air to get people's attention, when everyone was paying attention at him, Harry smiled evilly. "Citizens of Warfang, as you can see the large pile of dead bodies, that is a message to all of you here and throughout the dragon realms, I am your new King and ruler, and If any of you even try to rebel against me I will have no option but to detonate the bombs I have planted throughout the city, this is a warning, I strongly advise you take it into consideration, and just to prove to you that I am not bluffing here is a quick demonstration!" shouted Harry he grabs one of the detonators and presses the button, one of the buildings in Warfang explode with a massive fire ball and bits of the building flying everywhere. "There, as you can now see, I am not bluffing, you all belong to me, the army belongs to me, and if you want no-more bloodshed then I suggest that we should get along, because if not, then I will be detonating a lot more bombs, now then, fuck off and get on with your lives!" Shouted Harry, the crowd disappeared back into the city all of them now scared of their new ruler. "Finally, my destiny is really starting now; Haha and no one can stop me"

**Chapter 13 and well it has gotten worse now, Harry is in charge now, how will this affect the dragon realms and the rest of the world, and more importantly can Jackovah stop Harry or is it too late, we will have to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

In the throne room Harry and Severa were sat on their thrones talking to each other, "Hey, Severa do you know where Zaine is?" Asked Harry "Sure, he is in his room, why" "I just want to know, anyway baby, will you excuse me for minute" "Ok Harry" Harry then walked off down the hallway and into a room where 4 of his gang members were making sure that he wasn't followed he closed the door. "Good you're here, now then I want Zaine assassinated, when I say so, you three will go upstairs to tell him that I want to talk to him outside, then once he is outside I will talk to him about random things to keep him occupied, when I give a slight nod you will knife him over and over again until his body drops to the floor then you will stash the body in one of the sheds make sure you hide it" said Harry "What about Severa boss, wont she get suspicious about Zaine going missing?" "Let me worry about Severa, you just get it done" "Yes boss" They left the room, and Harry went back to the throne room, "Where did you go?" Asked Severa "I just went to the toilet" lied Harry "Ok" said Severa.

At the Temple a courier had arrived, and he told everyone what had happened at Warfang, now the king being assassinated was one thing, but this was an entire different situation. The dragons and moles began to panic again. "That's it were finished the world is going into darkness" shouted a dragon "No one can stop Harry now" shouted another dragon. "Jackovah, what are we going to do?" Asked Armina "I don't know, he now has an entire Army in his grasp, he is too powerful" said Jackovah "Spyro what about you, you can stop him right, I mean you're the legendary purple dragon for fuck sake" said Armina "Im sorry Armina, but this is difficult for me, as much as I would love to take Harry down, but im not prepared to kill lots of fellow dragons and moles to do so" said Spyro "We are in trouble, thanks to Harry it could become civil war between dragons" said Cynder "Yes, that is what scares me, instead of Harry brining destruction, it's the dragons themselves who will do it, I mean look at yesterday when they found out about the king, the were fighting each other, he is turning everyone against each other" said Spyro "Yes and its working, look" said Jackovah. They looked at the crowed and saw dragons and moles arguing with each other. "Hey Jackovah why don't you do something, instead of just standing there like a twat!" shouted a dragon "What can I do ay, walk up to Warfang guns blazing, me against an entire fucking army, I don't thinks so!" shouted Jackovah. "You are a coward Jackovah!" shouted another dragon "I am not a coward, the reason I won't fight him is because im not stupid, unlike you!" The tension between the dragons and Jackovah gets worse; this caused Jackovah to load his MP5, Armina sees what Jackovah is doing. "Jackovah, please don't do anything stupid" said Armina "it's not me you should be worried about, its them you should be worried about, they're the ones getting violently angry" said Jackovah. Then all of a sudden a fireball just misses Jackovah, this cause Jackovah to raise his weapon at the crowd. "Oh look, he is gonna shoot us, some hero you are!" shouted a dragoness "Jackovah, please lower your weapon, it's not gonna help" said Spyro "I will, when I know I won't be attacked again"

But then another fire ball was shot at him, Jackovah dived out of the way. When Jackovah stood up he was now very angry, but he still held back the desire to shoot, "Right, let's just calm down, there's no need to attack each other, just give Jackovah some time, it will be alright!" Shouted Spyro, but the crowd didn't listen. More dragons began to threaten Jackovah but some other dragons were trying to defend him, soon the two groups attacked each other, it was carnage, the fight was more brutal, two dragons got out of the fight and charged Jackovah, Jackovah responded by shooting them, at the sound of gun shots the fighting stopped, everybody looked at the two bodies now dead. Even Spyro, Cynder and Armina were shocked at what Jackovah had done. "Anyone else wants to try and kill me!?" There was an awkward silence "Listen, I am trying my best to think of a way to defeat Harry, but I can't do that if people like them try to kill me, and what will killing me do, what will it resolve, nothing that is what it will do, and with me dead it will just get worse, now then, let's all forget about this and work together to defeat Harry, lives will be lost but it will be for a good cause!" Shouted Jackovah, mumbles started in the crowd. "I don't want to die!" said a dragon "Me neither, you are on your own!" said another one, and soon the large crowd disappeared as people went back to their rooms. Jackovah shook his head, Armina comforts him. "Hey, come on baby, it will be alright we just need to think on what to do next" said Armina "That's the problem I don't know what to do, Ignitus please help me im stuck" said Jackovah. Then Jackovah blacked out.

When he woke up he was at white isle again. "You need my help Jackovah?" Asked Ignitus "Yes I do, people are turning on me now, and I don't know how to fight Harry he is much too powerful now" said Jackovah "I see, many dragons are afraid of what will happen in the future, but the only way I can help you is giving you advice" "Any advice would be good right now, everyone hates me at the moment and without help I cannot face Harry alone" "I understand the situation you are in, and it is a difficult one, this the only advice I can give you, Severa has a brother called Zaine, Harry is going to have Zaine assassinated, when he talks to him outside the palace" "Why?" Asked Jackovah "Because Harry thinks that Zaine will try to take his destiny from him, you will tell Zaine of this, he may not believe you at first but use your head and your dragon instincts, and everything will be alright" said Ignitus, then Ignitus and the room began to fade away, then Jackovah woke up again, but were back in the temple. "He's coming round" said Spyro "Uh, my head" said Jackovah "What happened, you just blacked out" said Armina "I saw Ignitus again, he has given me some advice I can take to help beat Harry" "What is it?" Asked Armina "I cannot say because it's very important and well I just don't want to tell you, and im doing this alone, is there a faster way to get to Warfang" said Jackovah "Yes there is, we have portal Crystals" said Terrador "Ok then I will need two of them" said Jackovah. "Ok I will get them" Terrador then went off to get the Crystals, when he returned he showed Jackovah how they worked, before Jackovah opened the portal, Armina gave him a kiss and a cuddle, and then Jackovah opened the portal and went through.

When he comes out he was in the gardens of the king's palace, using stealth he makes his way to the palace, on the way, he grabs one of Harrys gang members, using his hand to cover his mouth and his gun to control him, he pulls him into a shed. "Now then, you're gonna tell me where Zaine's room is, or I will kill you" whispered Jackovah. "He…he is on the second floor, third room on the left" said the gang member. Jackovah snaps his neck and drops the body to the floor, he takes the clothes from the body as a disguise, by chance they fit perfectly, he stashed his own clothes in the backpack he had on and puts on a balaclava and walks into the palace, he goes upstairs and enters Zaine's room. "What do you want?" Asked Zaine "You must be Zaine, Severa's brother" said Jackovah "No shit, we are twins, who the fuck are you" Jackovah shuts the door and removes his balaclava. "Im Jackovah" Zaine's eyes go wide; Jackovah points his gun at Zaine. "I am back from the dead, now before you go raising the alarm, im here to tell you, that Harry is gonna have you assassinated when you go outside to talk to him" "How…how this possible, Harry said he killed you" "Yes he did, but the chronicler revived my dead body, so I can finish this prophecy" "But… but why would Harry have me assassinated?" Asked Zaine rising an eyebrow "Because he thinks you will try to take his destiny away from him, the chronicler told me of this, so if you don't believe me that's fine but trust the words of the chronicler" said Jackovah "Why… I wouldn't dare try and take his destiny, yeah maybe I tried to take charge once or twice but, that is because Harry is a fool" said Zaine "That doesn't matter Zaine, I need to get you out of here" Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Asked Zaine "Harry he wants to see you outside, its urgent news" said the gang member and then they walked off, once Jackovah was convinced that they were out of hearing range, he turned back to Zaine. "I told you" "I can't believe it, he actually is gonna assassinate me, that double crossing basterd" Said Zaine with anger "Ok im gonna open a portal which will take us to the temple, ok?" "Ok but what about Severa?" Asked Zaine "Don't worry Zaine I have a plan for her" Jackovah opened the portal and they stepped through.

When they stepped through they were met by Spyro, Cynder and Armina, when they saw Zaine they took fighting stances. "Hey, guys it's alright no need for that" "Who is that?" Asked Cynder "This is Zaine, Severa's brother" "So this was your plan to bring him here" said Spyro "Yes he was going to be assassinated by Harry, so I rescued him, we will use this as a good weapon against Harry" "How?" Asked Armina "Don't worry, it's all up here" Jackovah pointed to his head. "I don't even know how" said Zaine "Listen you might have been rescued but I am keeping a very, very close eyes on you, and if you step out of line, then just beware of what I will do to you" said Spyro angrily "Woah calm down purple boy I ain't gonna do anything, so cool it down" Cynder giggled at this, and Spyro stared at her angrily, Cynder just smiled and turned away. The guardians soon find Zaine a room and leave the young dragons and human to do whatever they want. "So when are you gonna use me then, ya know as the weapon against Harry" said Zaine "Not yet when Harry realises that you are gone, and Severa is suspicious" "How will we know when that is?" Asked Spyro "Here I have an all seeing Crystal I always keep it on me at all times" said Zaine, who shows them the crystal. "We can use this to show us when the time is right for the next part of Jackovahs plan" said Zaine putting the Crystal back in his pocket. "Good, it's coming together quite nicely, we will defeat Harry in no time" said Jackovah smiling.

In Warfang Harry was growing impatient. "Where the fuck is Zaine he should be here by now" said Harry in frustration. "He will show up boss" Then another gang member came outside, "He is nowhere to be seen boss, he ain't in his room or in the palace, and we have searched the gardens still we can't find him, but we did find one of us in one of the sheds dead" "What do you mean dead, who killed him?" Asked Harry "We don't know boss, his neck was snapped, and his clothes were taken" "Well it can't be Zaine those clothes wouldn't fit him, something is wrong here, Zaine is missing and one of my men is dead, I don't like it" said Harry, he went back inside and sat in his throne. "You ok dear, you look angry" said Severa "One of my men is dead and his clothes were stolen" said Harry "Oh, well what are you gonna do about it?" "Don't you worry baby, just let me handle it" "Ok baby, but I am here if you need me" "I know Severa and you always will be" said Harry who then kissed her. Severa smiled at him, she then got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "What the fuck is going on around here, first Zaine disappears and now one of my men is dead, whatever it is, I don't like it" In the kitchen the new servants were getting Severa something to eat. "Harry has been acting strange lately, I wonder what's going on, I will ask Zaine maybe he knows" thought Severa "Here you are milady" said a servant giving her a plate full of food. Severa went back to the throne room and ate, once she was finished, she went looking for Zaine but couldn't find him. "Hey Harry where is Zaine" Asked Severa "I don't know" Harry replied "Well I can't find him anywhere" "Oh im sure he is around here somewhere, or he could be in the city looking around, don't worry Severa" said Harry, Severa sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I hope he is ok" Severa thought to herself.

**Here it is Chapter 14; sorry if it seems a bit short I didn't want to put too much in. So Zaine is now on the other side of the playing field, how will this affect Harry and is Severa getting her suspicions, we will have to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

In the temple Zaine was taking a look around, getting to know his new environment and home for the time being, he met dragons and told them why Jackovah bought him here. Some dragons didn't like Zaine because he was once on Harry's side, but most dragons were ok with him, especially some of the dragonesses. "He looks so cute" said a dragoness "I know I love the scars, he is defiantly a fighter" said another dragoness. Zaine looked at the group of dragonesses and smiled, the dragons giggled to each other in return. "So how are you fine ladies today then?" Asked Zaine, the dragonesses giggled again. "Were all ok, I love your scars, I bet you have been in a lot of big battles" said a dragoness who then giggled after. "Yeah I have, after I was freed from Malefor's darkness, a group of grublins attacked me one swiped their sword and struck me on the face, and that's how I got this scar across my right eye" said Zaine "Wow, that's so brave of you, to fight an entire group of them on your own" giggled a dragoness "I have another scar, but it's in a private area, but if you want to see it, you will have to come with me to my room" said Zaine who then smiled. The dragoness giggled and followed him to his room.

Outside the temple Spyro and Cynder were resting, Jackovah was teaching Armina how to shoot human weapons. "There, now hold it here, there you go, when your ready press the trigger" said Jackovah. Armina pressed the trigger and fire a few rounds at a target. "Wow, that was awesome!" shouted Armina "Yep but you let it jolt too much, you need to keep it under control otherwise you will miss the target you are shooting, but besides that well done" Armina smiles at him, and passes the gun back to Jackovah. They joined Spyro and Cynder. "So how was the shooting practice?" Asked Cynder "It was good" replied Armina. "So Jackovah, not to spoil the mood or something but when are you going to do the next part of your plan?" Asked Spyro "Not yet, we need to wait for the appropriate time, I have a feeling that Severa will be looking for her brother, but don't worry Spyro things take time, and with Harry the only way we can defeat him is to take everything away from him, make him crumble" said Jackovah "Oh, right, so are you gonna talk to Zaine about the next part?" "Yes, but later, im still thinking at the moment" said Jackovah. An hour goes by and they are still resting. "Im gonna go and see Zaine, I will be back later" said Jackovah, he gives Armina a kiss and leaves them.

When Jackovah arrived at Zaine's room he went in, he was shocked at what he saw, Zaine and five dragoness were lying in bed and they were all breathing heavily. "Wow, just wow" said Jackovah "I was showing them my scars" said Zaine, the dragonesses giggled. "Yes and something else I would guess, anyway sorry to interrupt but we have plans, that need planning" said Jackovah "Ok, sorry ladies but im needed" said Zaine, the dragonesses sighed and got out of the bed, Jackovah turned around whilst they got dressed and left. "Zaine, you do know that two of them already have mates and children" "That's not my problem, they should of kept their legs shut" said Zaine, who was now fully dressed. "Aye, but now we must plan, I have a feeling that Severa will go looking for you, and do you know anywhere she would look?" Said Jackovah "Yeah, my old family house, she might look there, I could send her a letter to meet me there, but when she gets there me and you will be there to tell her what Harry was going to do" "No letter Zaine, couriers say where it's from and then Harry is bound to launch an attack on the temple, and you will be *killed in action*, so to speak, we will use your Crystal to see when Severa is at the house, then we use a portal Crystal to get there " said Jackovah "Ok then, I will have a look" Zaine looks into his Crystal. "Severa is looking around the palace for me" said Zaine "Wait, now she is talking to Harry, she is opening a portal crystal, she is at the house Jackovah!" Zaine opens a portal Crystal to the family house and they step through.

When they get there Zaine tells Jackovah to hide, so he does. "Severa!" shouted Zaine, when hearing him shout, Severa runs down the stairs and hugs Zaine. "Where, where have you been?" "At the temple" "The temple, why" Asked Severa "I was rescued" said Zaine "Rescued why and by who?" Asked Severa "By me" said Jackovah coming out of his hiding place. Severa's eyes went wide. "You, your dead, Harry killed you" said Severa "I am back from the dead" said Jackovah "Severa listen to me ok, Harry was gonna have me assassinated, I know it sounds unlikely to you, but hear me out, he thinks that im gonna take his prophecy away from, I don't how he thinks but he does, Jackovah here rescued me from death" said Zaine Severa began to cry and shake her head. "Why, would Harry do that, I mean you're my brother, how was he going to hide the fact that you were dead from me?" "I have seen him do this before, he would tell you that he died in a battle or something like that, then he would bury the body at his funeral, and you would think it was all true" said Jackovah "No I can't, I won't believe it, he is my mate he would never lie or keep secrets to me!" shouted Severa "Power has got to his head, and he thinks people are conspiring against him, even though there are, but still I have seen him walk about the palace and he is always looking over his shoulder to make sure he ain't being followed" said Zaine "Listen Severa, I know it's hard for you to believe what we are saying, but it's true" said Jackovah Severa began to cry, and Zaine held her in his arms. "If we do stop Harry, please don't kill him" said Severa, Zaine looked at Jackovah "I will try and keep him alive for your sake but I ain't making any promises, if I have to kill him then I will" said Jackovah "We have to go back to the temple, and plan our attack" said Zaine. Severa nodded, Zaine opened another portal and they stepped through.

They came through the portal and were in the main hall of the temple, many people stared at them and especially at Severa; they gave her dirty looks, and snarled at her as they walked through the temple. Severa agreed that she would share a room with Zaine for protection reasons. "So you bring that bitch here, she kidnapped me!" shouted Armina, who stared at Severa angrily. "It's a part of my plan don't worry" said Jackovah "Yeah well, you keep her away from me, or so help me I will tear her apart!" "Armina just calm down, so what's your plan Jackovah" said Spyro "Well, don't rush me" said Jackovah. "Jackovah, we need to get this done, and quickly" said Spyro "Im gonna repeat myself, don't rush me because I will get pissed off, and when I get pissed off I get very angry, and when I get very angry bullets start flying, and when bullets start flying people start dying, and when people start dying… um, its bad…ok" said Jackovah. Everyone just stars at him, Zaine shakes his head. "Ok Jackovah, anyway I have an idea, we kill harry and party till we are drunk and can no longer stand up" said Cynder who then smiled. "Oh dear, no Cynder that ain't a good plan, it needs well, I don't know more fucking detail!" shouted Spyro "Will you all shut up!" shouted Armina "Now then here is the fucking plan, Severa and Zaine will go back to the palace and confront Harry about the assassination attempt, then you will say you are going to the temple and use a portal Crystal to have a quick getaway, no doubt Harry will follow, then when he gets here, Jackovah reveals himself and they fight to the death" said Armina "It's a good plan Armina, but Harry won't come to the temple, its foreign to him, he won't take the bait" said Jackovah "Instead of the temple, how about my family house, he will defiantly follow us there, it might not be straight away but, eventually he will go there" said Severa "Ok then, while we are there and possibly Harry, Spyro, Cynder, you two will go to Warfang and take back the palace, Harry will take some of his men with him, so it shouldn't be too hard, once you have taken the palace look around and you will probably find where the detonators are for the bombs, to switch them off look on the bottom of them and there will be a tiny red switch, push it down, the small red light on the detonators will turn off, that's when you will know that they have been turned off, this will eliminate the threat of the bombs" said Jackovah "I know where they are, second floor sixth room on the right, the door is sealed up tight so it might be hard to get in" said Severa "Right, we will do that, but how will we know when Harry is at the house?" Asked Spyro "Here take this, im sure you know how it works" said Zaine passing Spyro his all-seeing Crystal. "Thank you Zaine" said Spyro. "Alright let's do it, stay safe everyone" said Jackovah.

Severa opened a portal crystal for Jackovah, when he stepped through he was at the house; he went inside and waited for Severa and Zaine. Zaine then opened a portal; he and Severa walked through and were outside the palace. They went to the throne room, Harry was sat in his throne chatting up a dragoness servant, and he then spots them. "Ah, I was wondering where you two had gone, looks like you found your brother" said Harry "Shut it Harry, I know what you tried to do to my brother" said Severa angrily, Harry's heart began to beat faster. "What do you mean?" "You know what she means, you tried to have me assassinated!" shouted Zaine "So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it, attack me, Ha, look around you are surrounded!" shouted Harry "No Harry we are not going to attack you me and Severa are leaving, you can rule this world on your own!" "Severa you are not leaving are you, look at what I did for you!" "Yes I am Harry you tried to kill my own brother, its over between you and me I don't want to see you anymore, and you are not seeing our hatchling!" Shouted Severa who began to cry "You cannot stop me from seeing my child!" shouted Harry "Fuck you Harry, fuck you!" Shouted Zaine who then opened a portal, Harry picked up his Glock 18 pistol and fired.

When Zaine and Severa came through the portal, Zaine had been hit in his arm and in his thigh, he fell to the floor in pain. "Ah, basterd, he got me" said Zaine "you're gonna be alright Zaine, you're gonna be alright" said Severa "Of course I will be alright, it will take more than two bullets to stop me" said Zaine, Severa smiled and nuzzled Zaine, Jackovah got two pieces of cloth and tied them tightly around zanies leg and arm. "There this should help" said Jackovah "Zaine ive done this before, so bear with me here" Sever dug her claws into Zaine's leg and arm, this caused a lot of pain to Zaine but Severa managed to dig the bullets out. "Fuck that hurt, but thank you sis" said Zaine, Severa smiled; Jackovah helped Zaine onto the sofa. Then a portal opened and Harry along with five of his men came through. "So you thought you could run did you, well i…" Harry saw Jackovah stood in the corner of the room "Jackovah, how can this be I fucking killed you, I beat you to death" "Im back Harry and we are gonna settle this once and for all, it will be a fair fight, outside no guns" said Jackovah "Ok then, wait a minute, if I kill you again you will just come back" said Harry "No Harry, if you beat me I will stay dead this time" "Fine then outside" Harry and Jackovah went outside. In the temple Spyro saw that Harry was at the house so he, Cynder and Armina went through a portal and were at the king's palace.

Back at the house Jackovah and Harry were ready to fight. Harry and Jackovah walk towards each other with their fists up, Harry got the first swing in but Jackovah grabbed his hand and flipped him over, when Harry hit the ground, Jackovah began to punch him over and over again, Harry kicks Jackovah away from him and stands up, Harry charges Jackovah but Jackovah dodges him and trips him, Jackovah then kicks him in the stomach causing Harry to lose his breath, Jackovah lets Harry catch and they fight again. Over in Warfang Spyro and Cynder are killing Harrys men, Armina goes to the room Severa said where the detonators were, when Armina gets there the door is tightly shut, using her flame element, she manage to weaken the door enough to kick it down. Inside the room the detonators are on a table, Armina begins to switch them off. Down stairs Spyro and Cynder were finishing off Harrys men "Cynder lookout behind you!" Shouted Spyro, Cynder turns around and stabs the gang member with her tail blade "Thanks baby" said Cynder. "Spyro sees three of them run into a room, he runs to the room smashes the window on the door and using his flame element sets the entire room on fire, the screams from the room slowly stop they burned to death. Cynder used her shadow powers to sneak behind enemies and kill them. Once they were certain they had killed all of them, they went upstairs to meet Armina. Armina had just finished turning them all of "Did you have any trouble?" Asked Cynder "No, well apart from those three trying to kill me, but they were no match" said Armina "So have you turned off all the detonators?" Asked Spyro, Armina nodded.

The fight was still going at the house, Harry was bleeding badly, once again her charged Jackovah, but Jackovah jumped and kicked him in the head causing Harry to fall to the floor, when Harry stood up he pulled out a large combat knife he waved at Jackovah. "Hey I said…" "You said no guns, never said anything about knifes" said Harry smugly. "Ok then, you wanna play unfair let's do it" Jackovah smiled and he changed into his dragon form, Harry back off in shock at the change, Zaine and Severa could not believe what they just saw. Jackovah used his frost element, he froze Harry legs to the ground and then using his tail blade he disarmed Harry by chopping off his hand, Severa gasped at this and tears began to form in her eyes, Zaine comforted her, Jackovah also froze Harrys men and smashes them to bits. "My hand, you fucker you chopped off my hand!" shouted Harry. "This is it Harry, its over for you, now im gonna give you the choice, as much as I would love to see you die, I will give you the chance to live, life imprisonment or headsmen block, your choice" said Jackovah. Harry then picks up the knife with his other hand and throws it, Jackovah dodges it but the knife heads towards Severa but Zaine dives in front of her and takes the hit, the knife stabs him in the chest and his heart killing him instantly. Severa seeing Zaine's lifeless body begins to cry she grabs his body and holds him in her arms. "Zaine, please don't be dead please!" shouted Severa, Severa in pure rage stands up and walks over to Harry "You killed him, fuck you!" Severa slashes at him with her tail blade, she slashes his neck, Jackovah unfreezes his legs and Harry's body drops. Severa runs back over to Zaine body and lays her head on his chest. Jackovah sits next to her and puts his hand on her back. "It will be alright Severa" said Jackovah "How will it be, I have no family anymore, im all alone" "No you're not alone, he will always be with you, in your heart" Severa sits up and hugs Jackovah digging her head into his chest, Jackovah wraps his arms around her. "Severa, Zaine died a hero, he saved your life, and you have one hell of a brother" Severa smiles and so does Jackovah. Jackovah wraps Zaine body in his bed sheet he turns back into his Human form, they leave Zaine's body in the house for the time being and they go to Warfang.

When they get there many people are celebrating. "Jackovah!" shouted Armina who then embraces him in a kiss. "Is Harry dead?" Asked Spyro, Jackovah nods. "It's finally over, we can live peacefully" said Cynder "Yeah, wait a minute where is Zaine?" Asked Spyro "Zaine is dead he sacrificed his life for me" Said Severa "We are sorry for your loss" Said Cynder. A while later Jackovah gave a speech to the citizens and they all voted that he should be the new king of the dragon realms but he turned it down so the power went to Spyro and Cynder, Jackovah stood up for Severa in court when she was trial for slaughter of the cheetahs, she was allowed to be set free. Jackovah was given a lot of money as a reward; he gave some to Severa to help her with life, and promised he would become Godfather to Severa's hatchling. Zaine was buried in Warfangs cemetery; Severa visits his grave once a week

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

Jackovah and Armina were a happy family, with their daughter, living the good life; every so often they would visit Spyro and Cynder at the palace and Severa at her family house with her son.

One day Jackovah in his dragon form was watching his daughter Tina playing in the garden, Armina comes out of the house to join her family, Jackovah rubbed her belly and smiled "Pregnant again, I hope it's a male this time" "It will be what it will be, anyway it's an egg first" Armina giggled, Jackovah smiled and turned to watch his daughter, but then a loud bang is heard. "What was that?" Asked Armina, Tina runs to her mother and hides behind her. "Wait here I will look" said Jackovah, he flies up and sees a challenger mk2 tank outside of Warfang shooting into the city. "Armina, Tina get inside now!" shouts Jackovah, he flies into the house and grabs his MP5 "What's Happening daddy?" Askes Tina "Nothing sweetie, don't you worry, Armina looks like my destiny isn't quite done yet"

**Here it is last chapter of Jackovahs destiny, Harry is finally gone, but now someone or something is now disrupting the peace, find out in part 2.**


End file.
